Never Let Go
by IceDragonMist
Summary: Lightning, struggles to find a place in this world, as a mysterious woman soon enters her life. Fang quickly grows attached to Light, as it seemed her intentions were to help Light find meaning in her life again; it holds a deeper connotation for Fang. FLight/Flaire ;D [New Chapter Up!]
1. Take My Hand

_Clamier: I own this story! My idea!_

_Disclamier: I do not own Final Fantasy anything, nothing of the franchise or characters involved._

_CopyRight BY ICEDRAGONMIST! (That's me!) XD_

* * *

><p><em>As I looked down at the water below, I looked back at the bridge, estimating at least a 10 foot drop if not more. I closed my eyes and tilted my head upwards to the sky as I clear my mind; I pointed my foot out over the ledge. I began to wonder what would happen first if I took the plunge. Would my body get swept away by the water pushing me down over the falls, crashing my body into the jagged rocks that lay there? Or perhaps the water will quickly overcome me filling my lungs with water? I came to two realizations; that I'll either drown or suffer intense pain before I die. But that wasn't the case for I never got to make my way to either of those choices.<em>

_I stood on the ledge of the bridge that day, ready and willing to jump although I was hesitant. I knew of that moment something was holding me back… I couldn't put my finger on it till now. That was the moment she entered my life and saved me… from myself._

I took a deep breath in and released it through my nostrils. I did this a few times to calm my speeding heart; I was so sure that if I didn't that my attempt to jump would have been overshadowed by my heart giving out. I braced myself for the jump, but I couldn't move I felt frozen. I tried to shake it off sighing heavily as I was feeling somewhat defeated by my own body's betrayal.

_(Maybe this isn't the right thing to do)_ I thought to myself, as I took hold of the nearby pole. I figured if I didn't really want to jump to my doom below, at least I could use this pole as a crutch to hold myself back. I grasped the pole tightly that my knuckles turned white. I stuck my leg out, I felt the rushing wind wash over me almost making me lose my balance, but I held on.

"Okay… I think I'm ready." I said with little confidence. I took one final breath and then…

"Are you going to jump or what?" A voice that seemingly came out of nowhere startled me. I nearly fell backwards but I held onto the pole with both hands. I looked over my shoulder to see a strange woman, leaning over resting on the ledge of the bridge with her arms.

"DON'T DO THAT! You almost made me fall!"

"Wasn't that your intention?" She swiftly said. Her eyes were focused on the water below, as if almost to mock me, as if she wasn't directing her question toward me.

"You don't know me or what my intentions are. And you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that. But what are you doing if you aren't going to jump?"

"I was—thinking." My voice crackled. The strange woman finally focused her gaze on me. Her eyes were piercing green; her dark hair was wild looking as if she doesn't maintain it. Her skin was fairly bronze and she was quite tall. What I noticed most of all was the scars that covered her body.

"So then what will it be?"

"What will?" She smiled at me and backed away from the ledge.

"You said you were thinking. So have you made a decision of whether to jump or not?" I looked away from her and back down at the water.

"I wasn't going to jump." I spoke softly. At that moment I was still contemplating whether I should or shouldn't.

"You're not a very good liar missy. If you really wanted to jump you would've already." I looked back at her I was getting angry.

"You don't even know me. How dare you make an assumption of me! Why are you even here don't you have someone else you could bother?"

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine. I could tell you're having trouble making up your mind which leads me to believe two things. You're either really scared or you don't want to leave someone who's very important to you behind. And if that were the case why bother trying to end your life at all?"

"You've got a lot of nerve."

"I know. So what will it be sunshine?" She spoke with a smug attitude.

"Don't call me that!" I felt more rage than anything at that moment. This woman wasn't bringing out the best of me, in fact I felt like smacking her across her face.

"You do realize if you attempted to jump, I would come in after you."

"Why? You don't even know me." I felt conflicted by her words. She smiled and crossed her arms.

"You don't need a reason to help people." She voiced her opinion honestly and heart-felt. I could tell there was also some regret in the words she spoke.

"Are you sure about that? I think most people need a reason to do anything in this world. I feel there's a reason behind everything."

"Like your reason to jump?" She quickly asked. I shook my head in silence I wasn't sure of what to say. I heard her taking a few steps toward me. When I looked back, her hand was stretched out to me.

"You aren't ready yet." She said with a smile and almost wisely.

"I'll make you a deal. When you feel you are ready and still want to continue this endeavor, then I'll be here for you. But I promise not to sneak up on you next time, but I won't hesitate to come after you either." Her warm smile and thoughtful words were clouding my judgment of her. I took her hand anyway, they felt rugged. It made me wonder, with hands like hers what line of work she might be into.

She helped me down from the ledge and I felt at ease. I wasn't sure what her intentions were or might be but somehow she was saving me, from myself. Her eyes locked onto mine it felt as if she was looking right through me.

"Is something wrong?" I curiously asked. She let go of my hand and shook her head.

"I should get going. I have someone waiting for me, she'll get worried. As I'm sure you have someone waiting for you as well. I'll see you around sunshine." I furrowed my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"I thought I told you don't—

"Call you that. I know I know. It only fits so well with your sunny disposition." I felt a bit flabbergasted by her statement. I wanted to yell at her about it but I just held my tongue. She placed her hands at her waist and laughed.

"Well I'll be seeing ya." She waved a hand at me as she started to walk away. She was already a few feet away from me when I realized something.

"Wait!" I felt like a child calling out for their mother. It was embarrassing.

"What is it?" She called back to me.

"What's your name?" I shouted back to her.

"Save it for next time!"

"HEY WAIT THAT ISN'T FAIR!"

"All's fair in love and war sunshine!" I clenched my fists.

"BUT THIS ISN'T WAR! O-OR LOVE!" I stuttered, and was able to feel my face heating up. I felt idiotic for blushing over this childish woman. I watched her walk away and hoped that I would see her again, regardless of how I was feeling toward her at that time. I felt myself smiling… something I haven't done in a very long time.

_To be continued..._


	2. A Rose For A Rose

_I couldn't help but wonder about that strange woman who helped me that day. She practically saved my life, a complete stranger who talked me out of my misfortune, at the time I didn't even realize it was even that. I didn't know who she was at the time but later on as I got to know her I begun to have a better understanding as to whom she really was. I still remember when I asked her why she wanted to help someone she didn't even know, and she said "You don't need a reason to help people."_

_Those simple words moved me and yet I have my own doubts of them, but I was in no position to be argumentative with someone I had just met. I hadn't realized either at the time that, that women who would become a constant in my life… that she became more important to me than my very own life. And someday I knew the tables would be turned… unfortunately neither her or I were prepared for it._

For the next two days I got up very early in the morning, making sure not to wake my sister up as I moved about the house. I would take a shower and pick out some clothes and ate a light breakfast before heading out the door. I remember as I hastily walked back to that very bridge where I meet that mysterious woman, that my heart kept pounding. It wouldn't stop and it frightened; yet excited me all at once.

I did this the last two days. Getting up early, walking out to this bridge in hopes of meeting her again. I would wait hours on end. A few people would pass by every now and again, but no sign of that woman what-so-ever. I felt on that particular day it would be different and that I would see her. I walked over to the ledge where I stood that day, but I didn't stand on it but sat on the ledge. Unconsciously I began playing with my necklace, twirling it with my fingers. I felt lost in my thoughts as I sat there; I was baffled by how I couldn't seem to stop thinking of that woman's _piercing green eyes_.

My heart started to beat faster the more I thought of them, eyes I've never seen before until then. The more I thought of that mysterious woman the more I also remembered her skin. Although it seemed scarred, the rest of her skin appeared smooth unlike her rough hands. It still made me wonder what her line of work could be for her to have damaged skin like that, for someone _so beautiful_ to take on a harsh demanding job of sorts.

"This is silly. I shouldn't be waiting for someone who probably won't show up again." I said to myself. I felt idiotic to sit there like that waiting for her. For the past two days I've been here and haven't seen hide nor hair of her. I closed my eyes and shook my head, smiling to myself.

"It's not as if I can walk up to someone and ask if they've seen her. Since I don't know her name and would only be able to give a vague description of her." I had to laugh at myself for being so silly; in fact I was acting like a love-stricken school girl.

"Come on Light. Pull it together…"

"Ah, so that's your name? Light is it? I still rather call you sunshine." I nearly jumped when I heard her voice. Again, she seemingly appeared out of nowhere. I felt as if she deliberately did that just to get a rise out of me. And of course I didn't disappoint as I wasted no time is shouting at her.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE! And I've told you not to sneak up on people like that!" She chuckled and sat next to me on the ledge. Her wild-looking hair was being blown around by the wind and the sunlight flickered over her skin, giving off a unique shine to her skin tone.

"I know you've told me. But then again you said "people" and I only see one person here."

"You don't have to be so snarky." I snarled at her. I wasn't really angry with her, but at myself. I worried that she might've heard me when I was speaking aloud to myself.

"Can't take a joke, can you?"

"I didn't think it was funny!"

"Okay. Next question then, how long have you been waiting for me Light?" I placed my hands in my lap, gripping onto the fabric of my skirt. I looked away from her shaking my head.

"Who said anything about waiting for you?"

"Why else would you be here? Unless you're waiting for something amazing to happen, you'll be waiting a long time."

"Hmph. What kind of response is that?" She laughed and stood up from where she sat. She started to stretch and yawn. I felt a bit uneasy thinking that maybe I was boring her.

"Are you tired?" She didn't look my way but nodded as an acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who's been making you wait. I know you've been coming here often, waiting for hours. But by the time I figured I could come and meet you, you would be gone." My body tensed up. I was in shock by how she could know such a thing. My lips parted but all that came out was…

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Light." I shook my head and smiled. I'll admit I was feeling overwhelmed at the moment by what she had told me. So I really couldn't be angry with her, although I did feel the urge to want to slap her across her face again. But I held myself back and stood up from the ledge.

"It's alright I understand. I'm glad you told me what you did."

"Really…?"

"Yes. Knowing that you actually knew I was here waiting for you… I don't feel so silly for doing this anymore." She turned back and looked at me. Our eyes seemed to lock onto each other's again. Either that or I couldn't take my eyes off hers. She placed her hands behind her head in a resting position.

"I don't think I caught your full name missy." I crossed my arms in frustration.

"That's because I didn't throw it. And if I'm correct, you didn't throw yours out either."

"You're right." She spoke softly with that same smile still on her lips. I thought maybe she kept smiling acting as if this was all a joke to her. I didn't really let it bother me too much at the time. She walked up closer to me as she slid one hand into a small bag she had wrapped around her waist.

"This is for you sunshine."

"I told you—

"Don't call you that. I know."

"Hmph. What is it?"

"It's a flower… can't you tell?" I uncrossed my arms, letting them hang at my sides. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth a bit at that comment she made at me.

"I know what it is! I just meant—why are you giving this to me?" She shrugged her shoulders. Then suddenly she held up her hand very near to my face. She lifted her hand up brushing back the few strands of loose hair at my forehead. She drew her fingers across my forehead to the back of my ear, tucking my hair behind it. She then lifted up her hand in which she held the flower in and placed it in-between my tucked hair and ear.

"That's why I'm giving it to you. The color of that flower reminded me of your hair color. It stands out on its own, like a rose in a field of weeds." I chuckled.

"So are you comparing me to weeds now?"

"No. But like I said you do stand out, it's how I noticed you that day. It's why I came to you by your side… to help you Light." I was speechless. The way she spoke, so seriously as if she already knew I was going to be there on that day. She didn't seem like a stalker type but I didn't push the issue further.

"Thank you." I simply thanked her. I looked outward toward the sky and placed my hand around my necklace.

"My name… is Farron, Lightning. And you are?"

"It's still a mystery." She said jokingly and winked at me. She padded me on my shoulder.

"Come on let's go." I looked at her oddly, I felt myself being cautious at this point not knowing her motives, if she even had any. I grasped onto the pendant of my necklace tighter.

"Please tell me your name." I said in an almost demanding way. I couldn't let it go, I couldn't let her get away with her knowing my name and still have no idea who she was. She sighed heavily and looked rather disappointed.

"It's… Oerba Yun Fang." She said very reluctantly and with hesitation. It made me wonder why she had such a problem telling me her name. It did sound foreign to me though, I have never heard a name as strange as hers. I swallowed hard before I spoke again.

"Oerba—

"Uh-uh. No. You can just call me Fang, Lighting."

"Light is fine."

"I still rather call you sunshine." I furrowed my eyebrows at her and she laughed it off. I really don't know how to take this woman seriously if all she ever does is poke fun at everything I do or say.

"You need to lighten up. Now come on follow me." Fang took me by the hand and started leading me away from the bridge. As soon as we were off the bridge I held back. I felt I couldn't go any further with her unless I knew where she was taking me.

"Where are we going exactly?" Fang put her hand at her chin and grazed her thumb over her lips. She did this a few times for a few seconds. In those short seconds I realized I couldn't take my eyes off her lips as she gently passed her thumb over them.

"AH-HA! I know!" She startled me when she shouted out like that. I quickly focused my gaze on something else, in hopes that she didn't notice what I was truly starting at.

"W-what is it, Fang?"

"I know where I'm taking you." I felt myself gripping her hand tighter as I became a bit agitated by the fact she was just figuring out where she was taking me.

"You mean you didn't know beforehand?" I spoke in a somewhat lazily tone as my shoulders slumped down. She winked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry I know now. I'm taking you to bed."

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT!" I was so shocked by her remark that I fainted. All I remembered was I blacked out and the last thing I heard was Fang shouting my name.


	3. Shooting The Breeze

_All I remembered was fainting. At that moment I couldn't believe it, but after I awoke it made sense. Fang explained it to me, although I hated to admit that she was right. I guess I was very stubborn and didn't want to look foolish for fainting over such a thing. But I do remember this distinct sent… kind of sweet yet earthy. The best I could describe it as was tree leaves and wood chips, or even honeysuckle. It was a very sweet smell and I enjoyed every whiff I inhaled of it._

_I recall refraining myself from being too close to Fang, in order to smell that fragrance. That would be one of the other things I've come accustom to, the more time I spent with her. I believe our real friendship began that day I woke up from my fainted slumber. It was also the day I began to learn more about her, although her mysterious demeanor still took a steady hold… I was glad that she opened up to me._

I felt myself twisting and turning underneath something that had a slight weight to it. It felt very warm and comforting, so I didn't object to that feeling. I realized I was becoming more alert as my eyes began to flicker open. I was groaning a bit and felt groggy but I soon was able to open my eyes fully. My eyes wandered around the room and then they fell to the cover that lied atop my body. I was feeling a little on edge due to my unfamiliar surroundings, but then I heard her voice… and I didn't feel so uncomfortable.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally woke up. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Nice nap? My head is pounding." I lifted my head up, and began to rub it. I kept rubbing one area in particular as I felt a tiny knot on the back of my head.

"I would say so. You fell on your head pretty hard. I'm surprised you didn't crack your skull open. I guess this goes to show; that along with that sunny personality of yours you have a thick head to boot."

"Are you making fun of me? I don't believe it!" I sat up quickly from where I lay to face my so-called assailant. As I sat up, due to my head injury I felt woozy as though I could faint again. I had my eyes closed and shook it off the best I could so that I could at least talk with Fang face-to-face.

"Is this your normal routine? You accost people while they're in pain and make light of their faults?" I quickly noted that I was talking at the wall; and wasting my breath. I heard Fang's voice but she wasn't as near as I thought she was. But she was able to hear me clear and loud, that of course she had to make a remark about.

"Having fun talking to, yourself? I'll be in, in a second I was cutting up some vegetables."

"You cook?"

"Well… not very well. But so far no one's died from eating my cooking." I shook my head in dismay. I looked around the room again taking in everything I saw. That's when it hit me as to why I could have a conversation with her as if we were in the same room. The house was tiny indeed, from what I could tell at least.

"Do you always have to make a joke about everything?"

"Do you always have to be uptight?" I could tell that she was smiling as she asked that question.

". . ."

"That's what I thought!" Fang said happily. I didn't bother to answer for I really didn't have one for her. Fang finally walked into the room carrying a small bowl. She knelt down next to where I laid and handed it to me. She was still smiling and I couldn't take my eyes off her lips for more than a moment.

"What's wrong Light?"

"Uh-nothing! Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about something." That was a lie of course.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked so genuinely that I couldn't refuse to answer. I smirked.

"I was thinking that you brought me to this place to keep me as a slave." Fang laughed so hard that she slapped her knee. I figured she wasn't expecting that kind of an answer from me.

"Oh yes! That was my intentions from the start! I want you as my slave… but not just any slave." I gulped.

"What do you mean?" Her face looked a bit haughty as she smirked. She leaned in closer to me.

"Well… you know. That _**kind**_ of slave."

"AH!" Fang's eyes seemed to shine as she said that. I quickly started to drink the soup she had given to me. I also felt my face heating up. I heard Fang chuckle as I gulped down my soup. The soup she made me was actually very delicious, I was very surprised.

"Relax Lightning. If I were really going to keep you as a slave; you'd be locked up in chains by now." I finished the rest of the soup and placed the bowl on my lap.

"How do I know you still won't do it?"

"That's the thing. You wouldn't."

"Thank you anyway. The soup was very good by the way."

"I bet. You swallowed it whole."

"I'm not barbaric you know!" I took offense in what she said. But I shouldn't have been so childish now that I think of it. She was trying to be hospitable to me. I could've been a better house guest.

"No you aren't but you're other things."

"Uh! What's that suppose to mean?" Fang sat back, leaning up against the wall and crossed her arms and legs. She had that accursed smirk on her face again.

"Do you even know why you fainted?"

"Hmph. I fainted because of what you said." I felt angry with her again. I think it was less anger and more frustration.

"You mean when I said… "I'm going to take you to bed"?"

"Yes! That's exactly it." She started to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"It is. What did you think I meant when I said that?"

". . ." I knew I was blushing. I thought I could compose myself, but my body was betraying me.

"I know what you're thinking. I didn't realize you felt that way."

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE! I—"

"You fainted because you haven't been getting enough sleep or eating too much. I know you've gotten up early and waited for me on that bridge. Unfortunately I wasn't able to come and see you, no matter how much I tried."

"How did you know?" I asked feeling a stunned and shaken by her statements.

"I know because on my way out every morning I would bypass the bridge, and I would see you standing in that same exact spot."

"But how did you see me? I never noticed you."

"That's another secret of mine." This time as she spoke she looked and sounded a bit serious. As if she had something to hide; it also left me with more questions.

"Fang… it's not impossible for me to see you if you were able to see me. So how did you see me? And how did you know that I hadn't been getting much sleep?"

"Don't worry about it." She started to sound a bit agitated with me. But of course, being as stubborn as I' am I didn't want to just leave it this way.

"Fang please tell me. It shouldn't be a big secret."

"It's a secret why you wanted to jump. Isn't it? Why would someone who doesn't seem to have any real reason to jump, want to in the first place? I mean if you really wanted to jump so badly, why take my hand? If anything I probably would have done you a huge favor if I just walked away or perhaps you might've wanted some help being pushed in." I clutched onto the bowl in my hand. I didn't intend to but I reacted in such a way that I flung the bowl right at Fang. My eyes widened, I was astonished at how fast she moved her hand to catch the bowl before it ever neared her face.

"That was your best shot?" She sighed as she stood up from where she sat. The way she stared down at me sent a shiver down my spine. I was very irritated with her accusation, but in my heart I knew she spoke the truth.

"You shouldn't be afraid to admit you were wrong. You didn't want to jump, in fact you were waiting for someone, anyone to come and help you. I'm glad I was the one to do so. I know you're probably upset with me but Light; you aren't the first and you probably won't be the last." As she turned away from me and started to head out of the room I caught a glimpse of this striking tattoo that covered nearly the whole upper part of her arm. It was a wonder I hadn't noticed it before, since it did stick out very clearly. Then again I probably didn't noticed since my eyes were always on hers.

I got up from the bed and followed after Fang. She always spoke cleverly in her own way but also at times wisely. My interest in her piqued. I watched as Fang was washing the bowl I drink from, and some other dishes that had been in the sink. She looked over her shoulder at me and I braced myself for what she might say.

"I'll walk you home after I'm done here."

"What?" I was surprised by her response.

"You don't even know where I live." She chuckled.

"I know. I don't know everything Light. Why do you think I said I'll walk you home? You have to come with me. Or do you wish to stay?" For some reason I felt that I did want to stay. I shook my head though. Afterwards we left her home together. As we neared the bridge, since I lived on the other side, I vaguely recall taking Fang's hand in mine. I don't know if I purposely did it or unconsciously took her hand. All I knew was I felt slightly safer crossing that bridge while holding her hand. What struck me as odd is that she didn't even try to take her hand away from mine.


	4. A Little Tension

_Clamier: I own this Story._**_  
><em>**_Disclamier:_**_ I DO NOT OWN anything of the Final Fantasy Franchise.  
><em>**_Copyright 2011 By IceDragonMist_

* * *

><p><em>I think back on it now and find myself laughing at the whole thing. I felt so silly for acting that way, but I blame her for it mostly. She would always make light of everything despite the fact that there wasn't anything to make light of. I later found out that she would do that to hide what she really felt; she didn't want others to worry for her or take care of her. She always wanted to be the one to protect everyone I guess I felt the same way… towards her and for the others around me.<em>

_It took a while before she let me in, but I guess I can't blame her for that since we still barely knew each other and I wasn't making it easy for her to get to know me. I still believe that overall our meeting was fated; somehow on that day at that time on that bridge… we were meant to meet and begin a friendship. To others our relationship was seen as unorthodox, but I guess it was how we came off or perhaps it was just because of our past lives. Somehow, though it worked between us._

"This your sister?" I nodded to Fang. She seemed to take quite an interest in the picture as soon as we entered my home. I couldn't understand why out of everything that surrounded her, including the huge space of the living room area; that was the thing that caught her eye.

"I could tell. You two have the same eyes… amazing cool blue." I felt myself blushing slightly. My cheeks started to tingle. I turned away from Fang so that she wouldn't be able to see and I started to talk to her. I felt uncomfortable talking to her with the back of my head facing her but I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"H-how could you tell? Just by looking at our eyes you knew we were related?"

"No. To be honest it was your unique hair color that stood out for me."

"Again with the hair color?" I questioned as I was able to finally turn and face her. I felt my cheeks still burning a bit as I saw that same smiled placed on her lips. She nodded at me.

"I've told ya before. It stands out so it's the first thing I notice before your eyes. I'm not saying your eyes aren't as striking as your hair color but… maybe I'm just a sucker for the color pink." She started to laugh which led me to believe she was joking again.

"Is that the real reason why you gave me this rose?" I said pointing by the side of my ear. Her smile disappeared as she shook her head. Fang started walking toward me, in which I started to back up. I felt nervous for some reason because I wasn't sure what she was about to do.  
>I didn't get far in backing up as I hit a wall. Before I knew it Fang was practically in face, she reached out her hand grabbing for the flower she had placed in my hair.<p>

"You don't listen well do you sunshine?"

"I said don't—

"I said I gave you this flower because it reminded me of you. It was never about the color really." My heart began to race and she gently plucked the flower from my hair. I was getting angry with myself. I couldn't believe that by every single movement or simple words she through my way, that I could be swayed so easily.

"Here, you should put this in some water before it wilts." I nodded as she smiled at me. I took the rose from her hand. I felt the roughness of her hand again as my fingertips grazed against her skin. She walked away and started looking around the living room. I saw her do this last before I went to go look for a vase to place water in for the rose.

"Wow this place is huge! I bet my whole house could fit right here in this room. I guess someone as privileged as you would look down at someone like me."

"FANG!" I shouted at her. I nearly dropped the vase I had found out of my hand.

"Don't say things like that! Just because my house is a little bigger than yours doesn't give you the right to think I'm that way! I'm not the type of person who judges people by any means. In fact I look at you as an equal… I look at you as friend. Even though we barely know each other still I—

"Light, you're right. I'm sorry." She smiled weakly at me and rubbed the back of her head.

"It overwhelms me to be in a place this big. It's like a palace I'm actually jealous. Sorry I gave you the wrong impression of what I was saying. You and your sister have all this room, Vanille and I have that tiny space." I clutched the vase that I held in my hand. I also felt my jaw tightening up.

"Who is Vanille?"

"My wife."

"Y-your wife!" She started to laugh out loudly and wave her hand dismissively.

"Oh man! That look on your face is priceless sunshine! I was only kidding. Vanille is my sister." Fang smiled at me still laughing a bit. I felt the urge to chuck the vase at her, but I didn't want all that broken glass all over the place. Plus I rather hit her using my own two hands.

"Is everything a joke to you!" My heart kept pounding and I couldn't understand why. Maybe I was feeling very angry at Fang for joking all the time… or perhaps I was feeling jealous. But I knew that couldn't be.

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Do you find them funny or mostly irritating?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that Fang!" I griped bitterly at her.

"Then I guess I'm doing something right." She said as she winked at me. I huffed and walked into the kitchen area to fill up the vase with some water. As I walked back into the living room I noticed Fang staring at the picture again. I placed the vase with the rose in it on the table that sat in the middle of the room.

"Fang?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Hmph. Is Vanille the person you mentioned on the bridge? The one you had to get home to?" Fang nodded. I crossed my arms as I looked over Fang's form. I didn't realize that my eyes seem to wander over her body at that moment.

"So she's your sister?"

"Not by blood. We grew up together; we lost our parents when we were very young. So we ended up staying together since that time. She wanted us to live together so that she could repay me for protecting her when we were little. So I work while she cleans and cooks. So I guess you could say she is like my wife." Even though I felt very agitated at that moment by what she was saying, it also reminded me to ask her finally what she does for a living. I still felt a bit angry though at how carelessly she would talk about Vanille that way to me.

"I've been meaning to ask you. What is it that you do for work?"

"How long has that been on your mind?" She smirked and crossed her arms. Her attention was still focused on the picture.

"A while now."

"Well then I must tell you if it's been worrying you."

"Who said anything about being worried?"

"You didn't have to say it Light. It was written all over your face. I noticed how your face would scrunch up whenever you touched my hand. The feel of my hand worried you about what I must do for a living. Correct? It's interesting because compared to my hands yours are very soft, considering what your job was." I lowered my arms to my sides. My body began to tighten up, I felt shocked by what she said to me. I wondered how she could know something like that about me; and then it hit me. She turned her gaze toward me, her gaze seem to pierce through me.

"That's why you kept staring at that picture so intensely. Last I checked we were talking about you Fang, not me." I walked toward her clenching my fists. I stopped about a foot away from her, I happened to notice that her eyes ran over my form.

"No need to get hostile Light. And I didn't just figure it out by looking at the picture, I noticed it a while ago… you have an amazing physique." I looked down at myself looking over my body.

"My physique?" I heard Fang laugh the moment I said that. I looked back up at her and I could feel my eyebrow twitching.

"I should rephrase that. I really meant to say that you have an amazing figure. You have a beautiful body from what I could tell. Don't tell me you never noticed it yourself Light?"

". . ."

"That's a shame. If you must know what I was really focused on what the weapon you're holding in the picture." Fang pointed to the picture as she spoke. I hadn't paid attention much as I kept looking around at my own body. I also felt my face tingle again; I was feeling a bit embarrassed by blushing so often and by being taken in by Fang's words.

"You still have it?" I swiftly picked my head up. I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Your weapon. I presume you still have it?"

"You would presume correct. What of it?" Fang gave off a daring smile and crossed her arms once again. I wondered what could be going on in that head of hers. It was troublesome to me that she seemed to be so familiar with me seeing as how we've only just met.

"I want to have a bit of a sparring match."

"What!"

"C'mon. I want you to fight me Light. I want to see that your skills haven't gone to waste." Her piercing green eyes looked as if they had gotten brighter as she spoke. What frightened me most was how excited she sounded.

To be continued...


	5. Shove In The Right Direction

_:Clamier: I own this story  
>:Disclamier: I don't own anything Final Fantasy<br>__:Copyright 2011 by IceDragonMist  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I was always so easily swayed by Fang's words. Now that I think of it, her mundane attitude is what always used to get me riled up. I get so angry with her but the next moment… I could forgive her. It's not as if Fang were the one to apologize, at times she probably didn't even know she was insulting me but just the way she smiled at me or looked me… in her way that was apologizing to me. I never told Fang that but sometimes I think she knew and sometimes I even liked doing the same back and forth routine with her. <em>

_I would be argumentative and at times unapproachable, but Fang she was quite the opposite. I found it funny how two people could be so alike yet so different. I never knew what that meant till I met Fang, she was my equal in every way possible but on a different level our personalities clashed. Fang would never take anything seriously and that's what bothered me most, but the day I saw her fight…I saw how serious she could actually be._

"Fang…"

"Light…?"

"I'm not going to fight you. So you can just forget it!" I roared angrily at her. I didn't like the fact that she wanted to fight with me, I was gnawing at my teeth so much in anger I'm surprised I didn't fracture a tooth.

"Light what are you so worried for? It's a harmless sparring match… now I understand your concern. I know it's been a few years for you since you last picked up your blade, so your skills might not be up to par." I could feel my blood boil; my body began to feel very warm. My entire body tensed up and my breathing became a bit shallow. I felt so outraged by her statement… she talked to me like a child.

"How dare you! You have no idea what I'm capable of! And for you to mock me like that—

"Show me, then."

"Fang! I told you I don't want to fight you!"

"Why?"

"I… just can't…" Fang's glimmer in her eyes faded as did her smile. I held myself as I started to tremble. I don't know why I did; maybe it was nervousness or anxiety but Fang saw it… she even walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Something happened… didn't it?" I tightly shut my eyes and nodded. I heard Fang sigh softly as her hand left my shoulder.

"That's why you quit. Something terrible happened that you won't even try to pick up your blade. Light it isn't that you won't fight me but you can't because you let that fear of… whatever it is that happened to you take over. Light… you're coward." My eyes snapped opened. For a moment it looked as if something flashed before my eyes, and my body went numb. It's when I looked at Fang I realized what I had done. I punched her… I actually punched her in the face.  
>All this time I felt the strangest urge to slap her, yet instead I go and stupidly punch. I only knew what I did after the fact when Fang turned her head and was holding her left cheek.<p>

"Was that your best shot? So your aim is pretty good, better than with that bowl you threw at me."

"Fang… I— I didn't even get a chance to apologize as she raised both her hands up in the air. She put on a smile, given the fact I punched her in the face I couldn't see why she was smiling.

"Okay so you got me. But is that really all you've got?" I felt as if I wanted to punch her again. Unaware I tightened up my fists getting ready to strike if necessary. Fang lowered her hands, that smile still placed on her lips. Fang grabbed onto my wrist raising my arm up.

"You see?"

"See what?"

"You say you don't want to fight but your body does. Light you're still making a fist without even knowing it. You wanna fight, but you're holding back and you shouldn't. If you want to hit me again then hit me. But don't hit me with your fist." My eyes widened, I felt that I had stopped breathing for a moment. Fang let go of my wrist and that glimmer in those _piercing green eyes_ of hers; returned.

"Light you're angry with me I know it. I could see… not to mention…" She started rubbing at her cheek again.

"I could feel it. So c'mon, defend your honor sunshine. Prove me wrong. If you're fast enough to raise your fist at me like that, then you're fast enough to use your blade in the same way." Fang kept that devilish smile apparent. In the back of my mind I knew… I knew in some way this was her tricking me into fighting her, and I fell for it head first. I was angry so I couldn't help myself.  
>I was angry with her for what she said angry at myself for being tricked into this and just angry for not saying no. I nodded to her and went to my bedroom. I walked slowly into my bedroom and looked over at my closet. I walked over and pulled back the closet door, it was dim. There was barely enough natural sunlight coming through the windows for me to see into the closet.<p>

I didn't need any light though to see what I was looking for. There at the base of the closet hidden in the back was a large black case. I got down on my hands and knees and reached out for the case in the back, dragging it across the base. I lifted it up by the handle carrying it to my bed. I stared down at the casing, feeling hesitate to open it… but I did it anyway. The little bit of sunlight that peered into my bedroom seemed to shine over my Gun blade. I placed my hand on the hilt; I lifted my weapon out of the case with ease.  
>I could still feel a slight heaviness to it, it was probably due to the fact I haven't held this blade in a few years. I held it to my side as I took in a deep breath letting it out slowly. I exited the room when I felt ready enough to do so. I walked back into the living room and saw Fang leaning up against the wall. Her back was arched and her arms crossed, she seemed oblivious to that fact that I had reentered the room.<p>

"Fang…" She looked my way and pushed off the wall she was leaning against.

"Great. You did still have it. Alright let's go!"

"Fang... wait."

"What is it?" I gripped at the hilt of my blade.

"I wanted to ask something." I heard Fang groan and she rolled her eyes. She placed her hands at her hips.

"Listen sunshine…" _(I really wish she would stop calling me that!)_

"I'll make a deal with you. If you win I'll tell ya what it is I do for a living. If I win I don't have to tell you anything. What do you think of that?" I was feeling rather disappointed at Fang for jumping down my throat that way before I even had a chance to speak. Then again she was acting impulsive; she seemed so rushed to want to fight me. It was such an annoyance to me at that moment.

"Deal but that wasn't what I was going to ask you. I was going to ask… where your weapon is. You do have a weapon don't you?" Fang placed one hand on the back of her neck, rubbing it kind of roughly. I could tell by her body language that she was feeling a bit frustrated.

"I won't fight you unarmed."

"Who said anything about being unarmed? Lightning… I don't need a weapon to fight you." Fang went back to crossing her arms and she started to chuckled. I was really feeling frightened again by her. I didn't really know what to expect next from this woman whom I barely knew. It was strange although she didn't have a weapon on her I felt enough to trust in her words.

At the same time I felt frustrated myself… her saying that she didn't need a weapon to fight me only added fuel to the fire that burned within me.  
>As Fang continued her chuckling I quickly ended it by grabbing onto some of the fabric of her clothing and dragged her along with me outside.<p>

"H-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"YOU WANTED A FIGHT! I'LL SHOW YOU A FIGHT!" I felt Fang trying to pull herself away from my grip but I held onto her tighter. Once outside I flung her around to the front of me. I flipped open my weapon reviling the blade. Fang eyed my blade a smirk appeared on her face. She started to stretch her arms and then her legs; she even moved her torso in a twisting motion.

"Hmph! Are you quite finished?" She smiled and stood up straight, placing her arms at her sides.

"Yup! Ready when you are sunshine."

"I said… STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I placed both my hand firmly on the hilt of my Gun blade and charged at her. I stopped just short as I lunged into the air, holding my sword high above my head. I felt myself coming down full force as I swung my sword downward aiming at Fang.

~To be continued...


	6. Feeling Paralyzed

_Hello everyone. It's been some time, hasn't it. There is of course reason for this I don't want to sound like I'm making excuses but the reasons for not updating for a long while was partly due to writer's block, and the unfortunet events of a Hurricane. I would go into detail as to what happened but it's way to much to tell. But if you wish feel free to visit my profile for I have written a brief statment as to what happened during this horrible storm. Anyway thank you to those of you still following this story, as always Read, Enjoy and Review! Take care._

_**Clamier: I own this Story  
>Disclamier: I do not own anything of the Final Fantasy Franchise<br>CopyRight: IceDragonMist 2011-2013**_

_I'll always wonder how she managed to predict my movements. It was as if she knew what I was going to do, before even I knew myself. The way she was able to anticipate my attacks was beyond amazement, even more so she did it all without defending herself. It annoyed me…From that moment on I was determined to find out why._

_Fang's eyes watching me intently, studying me in some way. She was always hard to read though, I still could never tell when she was being serious or joking around. The side of her that I saw, when she fights was serious enough for me… it's as if she wanted me to hurt her for some reason. When I finally did ask why she wanted to fight, (or spar as she would say) the answer she gave me is the answer I had expected but it didn't satisfy me in the least._

_(Move dammit! Fang move!)_ I couldn't yell out the words loud enough for Fang to hear. I screamed in my head for her to move out of the way, but it wasn't as if we were connected telepathically. Even though I was coming down fast at her, I felt like I was moving in slow-motion. I pulled my sword back, switching it into its gun form.

I landed on my feet, my knees bending forward from the pressure that was put on them. I looked up at Fang, I know the anger I was feeling was plastered on my face but she just looked back at me with a wide smile on her face. No doubt filling full of herself like she always did. I stood up and stared at her right in her eyes. She placed her hands at her hips while shaking her head.

"Why did you stop?"

"You didn't move?! Why?" I angrily shouted back at her. I had every right; she was making no attempt to dodge my attack.

"I asked you first." Again with that smile on her face. It's really irritating me! I shouldn't let her get to me, but the way she said that… so carelessly made me nervous.

"Is this all a big game to you? Don't you realize I could've seriously hurt you?" She sighed while folding her arms, she seemed disappointed in me.

"Isn't that the point? I told you not to hold anything back."

"But Fang—

"We agreed! So stop messing around and fight me like you mean it!" Fang's eyes shot opened, staring at me fiercely. It kind of took me by surprise to see this side of her. All the while as I was growing accustom to her laidback demeanor, now I have to get used to these sudden outbursts of rage. _(Why is she so insistent?)  
><em>I ask myself that, again not asking directly because I already know what kind of answer she will give me. I hate arguing with her about it but she doesn't make it easy and I find I always come up with more questions than answers. I shrug my shoulders before flipping my weapon back into a sword.

"I think I get it now Fang." I smirked.

"The only way I'll find anything out from you is when I beat you!"

"Well **if** you beat me but either way, you're correct. So show me what you're truly made of sunshine." She smiled widely again as she took her stance, as did I. Once again I gripped the hilt of my blade firmly in my hands. I swiftly swung at her from the side but she dodged it, the tip of my blade barely caught a few strands of her hair as she moved back. I swung again from the other side, as quick as I swung my blade she moved that much faster.

Each time I swung at her, she dodged it and I couldn't believe it. All Fang kept doing was moving backward only moving before the blade came anywhere near her. My blood was boiling there wasn't any possible way for her to be moving that expeditiously, she moved so effortlessly as if she wasn't even trying. I became more flustered so I took a different approach and attacked from above. I held my sword over my head and forced it down heavily, but again she avoided my attack… I didn't even see her move at all!

I didn't notice or feel how much effort I put into that last move, before I looked down at the ground a realized what a big gash I made into the stone walkway. I gripped the hilt of my blade tighter in frustration. I looked around but I didn't see Fang anywhere.

"Not bad sunshine. But I guess I'm too quick for you." Her voice suddenly appeared behind me. I swiped my sword around, but she bent down underneath it. I was so taken aback I hadn't noticed that she was setting up for an attack. Fang swept my legs out from under me and I fell flat on my back. I fell for a rookie move so carelessly, I felt like a total idiot.

"Well, well. Now this is a sight to see. I wonder how vulnerable you are now, just lying there." Fang sounded haughty, so proud of herself I bet. She laughed at me before she actually lent me a hand.

"Here, get up. We aren't finished yet." Fang spoke in a self-righteous tone. I grabbed her hand and she lifted me up.

"Thanks." I said as I brushed myself off and then picked my sword up off the ground.

"Don't thank me yet."

And in a sneak attack way she punched me at my side. I was blindsided, I couldn't see it coming. The blow wasn't that hard but whatever she did managed to hurt me in a way that I doubled over in pain. In the back ground I could hear her laughing. _(Is she mocking me? This is all a joke to her! I've had enough!)_  
>I changed my sword back into its gun form and aimed it right at Fang. A smile tugged at her lips once more, she put her hands up.<p>

"I have you now. Give up, there's no way you can evade this." I was actually feeling proud of myself at that moment. That is until Fang had to go and spoil it, with what I thought was my undeclared victory by playing a mind game with me.

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do."

"Let's see how fast you are with that gun of yours then; seeing as how slow you move with your sword."

"AGRH! THAT'S IT!"

I pulled the trigger without even thinking. But I had done it five times, and within those five times she was able to get out of the way. It wasn't as if she was really trying to move, she just stood still as each bullet came flying at her and as soon as it would get near, depending on the trajectory she would move in accordance narrowly letting them fly passed her.

I saw it with my very own eyes but I still couldn't believe it. _(A normal person wouldn't be able to track movements like that. Are her eyes that sharp, or is she really just able to foresee what I'm about to do?)  
><em>Again I shot at her and again she moved swiftly out of the way. I changed my gun back into a blade and charged at her, she darted to the right of and hit me on my side again. I dropped my weapon and knelt down in pain, planting my hand down on the ground so that I didn't fall over completely.  
>I looked up at Fang her head was titled to the side. She actually looked worried over me, but I guess anyone would when they nearly collapsed after a hard hit like that or maybe it was my heavy breathing that got her concerned.<p>

"You alright? Should we stop?" I shook my head. Shaken, feeling dazed I managed to get back up again. My legs were woozy and I stumbled a bit and Fang reached out her hand, I smacked it away.

"No… I can still do this."

I spoke in a raspy voice; I guess Fang really did knock the wind out of me. But I wasn't going to give up. I bent down, taking sword in hand once again I did the only thing I could think of and took another swing at her. I didn't know what other offensive to take. I took a few more swipes at her and she dodged them, haphazardly. Fang suddenly gabbed at the hilt of my sword, placing her hand over mines.

"Why? Not even once!"

"You'll never be able to hit me like that."

She stared into my eyes deeply, piercing into my soul. It might've just been me but her jade-colored eyes felt familiar to me at that moment. My heart began to race it was hypnotizing. Somehow in my stupor Fang got the jump on me and swept my legs from underneath me again. I fell backwards, I tried to stop myself from falling but my legs were too weak for me to hold my balance.

As quickly as I fell to the ground I tried to get up all the more quicker. But Fang had pinned me down on the ground, she was between my legs leaning over me, she held me by my wrists and brought her face closer to mine.

"Are we done now? To be honest I rather lie on top of you the rest of the day. You can't win."

"Why can't I hit you? Why won't I be able to beat you Fang?" I snarled at her. She let go of my wrists and placed her hands on either side of me. My heart began to race faster, I wasn't sure what Fang was planning to do or say, I felt paralyzed.

"You're too slow. You used to be very quick, when I watched you fight no one could match you. You were unbeatable Lightning, but because you've neglected training for all this time… this is the end result. And if this were a real fight… you'd already be dead."

_(What the hell does that mean!? Was she not even taking this seriously! Wait what did she say? When she saw me fight…?)_

"How the hell would you know that?" I snapped back angrily at her through gritted teeth. Fang leaned in closer; my vision became blurred because of how close she was to my face.

"Do you see now why I didn't need a weapon to defend myself against you? You never stood chance." I clenched my fists and slid my leg up under Fang, and forced my knee upwards. I got her right in her stomach. She took her hand and held it over the area I just kicked her in as I slid out from under her.

"Aggrrh! I can't believe you kicked me in my stomach! That was a cheap shot!" She groaned in pain and I couldn't help but smile.

I lunged into the air again and dove down at her; I didn't waste a second. Fang, in an attempt to block my attack quickly placed her forearm over her head. My blade came into contact with her metal armband. The emitting sound of metal against metal was earsplitting; I could feel a jolt run throughout my body. I had come down full force and she was able to stop my attack by simply blocking it with her armband.  
>The ground underneath our feet cracked, no doubt due to the immense force I put into my last attack. Fang didn't even flinch I watched as she slowly put her arm down; unexpectedly her armband split opened, falling right off her wrist. Fang shook her arm.<p>

"Man that stung. I wasn't expecting that." She griped.

"Fang I'm sorry. I didn't—

"Don't worry about it. Guess you won this round." Fang halfheartedly spoke as she continued shaking her wrist up and down. I didn't know if I was more shocked at the fact that she was able to block my attack, or that she was able to take the full blow. To only feel a slight twinge at her wrist wasn't normal. _(What kind of woman is she?)_

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing I could think of saying. I wasn't sure how to feel. I said sorry because I felt responsible, but then again she did push me into this. Fang brushed me off and started to walk away.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Without turning around she yelled back to me.

"I'm going home!" She had just said I won but now she was running off just because I hurt her a tiny bit. She was acting like a spoiled brat. I ran after her, I stepped in front of her holding both my arms out.

"We made a deal. You said I won… so now tell me what you promised." Fang walked around me, as if I wasn't even there. But she said something to me in a soft spoken voice as she passed by.

"Next time…" It was the last thing she said as I watched her walk away.


	7. Standing Still

**_Hey there everyone! Sorry for the long delay but rather than bore you with details of my life story, why not read this story. XD Well this new chapter I mean. I will try now to regularly update my stories, i know its been some time and as I mentioned before it's hard to come back to something after a long time. But I hope whoever still reads these kinds of stories, and sticks with them will enjoy this new update._**

**_Again thanks to everyone who has stuck with me for all this time and continues to read my ideas for these characters, ect. Thanks and please read and review and take care ;D_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE FINAL FANTASY FRANCHISE  
>Claimer: I DO OWN THIS STORY<br>Copyright: IceDragonMist 2011-2014_**

* * *

><p><em>It had been two weeks since I last saw Fang. Our battle or "Sparring match" as she liked to call it didn't end on a good note, I worried about her. Plus since she hadn't been around it was an odd feeling to me I couldn't go a day without her popping out of nowhere. I mean, the woman must've had a homing signal on me, she always showed up when I least expected it.<em>

_When I actually wanted her around… because I missed her she was nowhere to be found. It was strange to me I never felt the need to have anyone by my side, but Fang with her it was different, maybe because we were alike. I don't know but I always wanted to tell her something. When she did finally show up suddenly as usual, she acted as if nothing were wrong. _

"I can't believe her! It's like she vanished!" I was furious with Fang. She hadn't been around since our practice fight and I began looking for her in vain. Even when I went to her home, no one answered not even that _girl _Fang said she had lived with. It was really strange, I really wanted to find her to tell her that even since our fight, I've practiced and I was ready for a rematch.  
>It still got to me though, how she moved like a superhuman, no person I've ever known could never move like that. Fang must have cheated somehow or did something to make me unfocused… who was I kidding.<p>

"I know deep down she couldn't have cheated. There was no way for her too and why would she? Maybe she's just a better fighter… maybe because I hadn't picked up my sword in a very long time."

I found myself at the beach, I felt compelled to go there for some reason. It was a good way for me to clear my head of these silly thoughts. Most of all I wanted to get my mind off her… she was always on my mind now. But I didn't know why, why would I have such an attachment to someone I barely even knew?  
><em>(Do I have feelings for her?) <em>I always thought about that most of all, but how can I have feelings for anyone; let alone another woman. It was crazy, right? Me of all people… I was always so closed off from others I didn't even let my sister get too close to me. I had to reinvent myself for her to put on a brave face when our parents died. I was only 15 and Serah was barely a teenager so to take care of her I had to grow up quickly. I never had time to be a teenager and since I joined the Guardian Corps I never had time to see my sister either.

I thought moving away to a different place would make a difference… after doing all that fighting it was meaningless. There was no true cause to it just endlessly amounts of blood spillage, gory and gruesome for most of it. But I became stronger for it and I became someone I didn't recognize, but meeting Fang it somehow brought back the old me; that me I had long ago tossed away. I still found it silly how this woman who infuriated me at times would be able to calm me down all at once. Really she was arrogant, rude, foolish, and reckless but I like having her around. As I stood there on the beach I inhaled deeply, breathing in the ocean air I kept thinking that she'll show up. _(I know it, I'm just waiting. Once I turn around she'll be right there!)_

I turned around, but she wasn't there. I was all alone actually no one was around at that time. I decided to just head home since I had no clue where else to look for her. When I was walking home I still kept my eyes peeled for her, in case she sprung up somewhere, like she always did. I really didn't even know who to ask about her whereabouts I didn't even know what Vanille looked like. I made it to the bridge eventually, to cross over to get to the other side where my home was, but as I was walking over it I had semi-flashbacks to when I meet Fang.  
><em>"If you jump I'll have to come in after you." <em>I remember that well she sounded so confident about it. She was just that type of person who would risk their life for someone else, I didn't want her to save me I didn't need saving. At least I didn't think I did… the more I think of it the more I realize that she cares a great deal for me. I don't know why she does though, what makes it strange too is that she seems to know a lot about me. It was as if she knew me better than myself.

I made it to the other side in a daze, I didn't even know I was still walking over the bridge. Something snapped me out of it though, a very familiar, haughty sounding voice. I knew that voice… I knew it was Fang's voice. I looked up and there she was in plain view. Talking and laughing, no doubt telling a bad joke to someone, but when I saw who she was talking with, I felt _jealous_. This feeling ran through my body it almost felt as if I had gone numb. I tightened my fists and clenched my jaw I really got the urge to punch her in the face again!

"How could she be standing there like, that acting like a fool as if nothing matters?" I spoke aloud to myself as I began walking over to them. I was jealous but I didn't know who this other person was but I felt somehow, territorial over Fang. I wonder if it was because she was talking with another woman a beautiful woman at that. More importantly I figured I was only angry because I had searched for her all this time and came up empty-handed. As I approached them; Fang noticed me and had a surprised expression washed over her face. She ran over to me with that stupid smirk on her face.

"Light! Where have you been?" She placed her hands on my shoulders and smiled widely at me. I pushed her hands off me and stepped away from her. I couldn't understand how she could be asking me that when she's the one who's been missing.

"Me? Where have you been? I've looked all over for you!" I couldn't help but to yell at her. She put her arms up. I guess she thought I was going to hit her.

"Whoa, whoa relax. I've been busy is all. I was going to come see you soon, honest! I was actually on my way to see you when I ran into an old friend of mine."

"Yeah… like I'm supposed to believe that." I spoke with such distaste.

"Lightning please… I'm telling the truth. I really was coming to see you. I didn't know you were so worried about me if I had known I would've come sooner." Fang's face and voice softened. Maybe she was looking for sympathy but I did feel slightly bad at that moment.

"Hmph! But you stopped and talk to some woman anyway. And if that were true you would have come to see me a lot sooner. It's been weeks Fang! Weeks, I barely go a day without seeing you and then suddenly you disappear!"  
>I threw my fist at her, but I held back I couldn't hit her. I stopped halfway through my swing I was angry with her but I didn't have a good reason to hit her.<p>

"Sunshine, look I—

"Stop calling me that!" Fang groaned and rolled her eyes as she placed her hands at her waist.

"FINE! Listen I was really busy okay? And I did stop to talk to a friend, she's over there if you want to meet her." I saw her 'friend' just fine from where I was standing. Her outfit looked skimpy and her shirt hung off her shoulders. She had dark black hair, shoulder-length from what I could tell but she did have some of her hair tied up. Fang turned to look at her and smile then she gestured for the girl to come over. My heart skipped a beat suddenly and I swallowed thickly. She walked over to us and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Lebreau." She stuck out her hand to shake mine, but I turned my head and crossed my arms. From the corner of my eye I saw Fang glare at me and Lebreau retreated her hand. I had no interest in knowing who this girl was or where she came from, I only wanted to know where and what Fang had been up too. Now I knew…

"I'm sorry I guess I was interrupting. Fang, I'll catch you later. You know where to find me if you need me." I saw her place her hand gently on Fang's arm, I wanted to rip her arm off. I had no reason to feel so hostile toward this other woman but I really was jealous. Fang said goodbye to her and after a few seconds she asked me something that I knew was coming.

"Why are you acting so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" I lied.

"No? Then what was all that about? She was trying to be nice you know. She's only here for a few more days, she was just visiting."

"Is that why I haven't seen you in all this time? Because of that girl?" I gripped at her. And then there it was, that stupid smirk again on her face. Why did it irritate me so?

"You are jealous. Well Sunshine if I knew you felt that seriously about me I would've asked you out a while ago."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! YOU'RE WRONG!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Passerby's stopped and stared for a moment, I guess I was making a scene. Fang just laughed and got closer to me.

"Light, calm down. Seriously you're going to give yourself a heart attack. Listen I'll tell you everything soon… but first there's something I want to do." I raised an eyebrow and became suspicious of her as she got even closer to me. She grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Fang… what are you doing?" I asked but it was as if she didn't hear me. So I asked her again.

"Fang, what are you—mmph!" _(Fang… she's—she's kissing me!)_

I pushed her away rather quickly. Part of me felt confused but the other part of me welcomed it. I wanted her to kiss me deep down, perhaps I let her kiss me and I don't know why.

"Heh, did that improve your mood at all?" She spoke in a stuck up way. I shook my head, I was holding by tears. I didn't know what was coming over me. This overwhelming feeling came rushing over me. There was no way to explain as to why I felt this way, from just a kiss. Maybe it wasn't the kiss itself but from the person it came from. I let the tears rolled down my cheeks and Fang noticed. She reached out her hand to me but I smacked it away… and then I smacked her and ran away.


	8. Wanting More

**_Hey hey back with a new update! I told ya I would update sooner XD Again thanks to all that have followed this story and thanks for all the awesome reviews. They really are nice and kind of inspire me :) Thanks for the support you guys! Again apologize for my long hiatus._**

**_Anyway as always enjoy this new chapter and read and review (please) ;D Take care! _**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF FINAL FANTASY FRANCHISE  
>Claimer: I DO OWN THIS STORY<br>Copyright: 2011-2014_**

* * *

><p><em>It was always strange between Fang and I. To be perfectly honest I always felt as if I knew her, the way she knew me. Clearly I knew next to nothing about this strange, beautiful, and strong woman but I wanted to know everything about her. Maybe I was being pushy at times or maybe being selfish; either way I wanted to know her and be in her life. I didn't know that I actually was, she told me that I was important to her. It kind of threw me for a loop when Fang would say stuff like that to me it's when I started to realize that I had these intense feelings for her. <em>

_I never felt this way for anyone ever, not that I would know since I never had the chance to get to know someone in an intimate way. Even though she would annoy me sometimes I never felt lonely once she came into my life. So maybe I was being selfish because I wanted her around all the time. But that day… that day it changed I didn't __**just**__ want her around I wanted her with me._

There it was in black and white, I was a total hypocrite for running away the way I did. I retreated into my home like a refugee I was behaving immaturely. Of all the times I called out Fang on her child-like behavior I was doing the same thing. There was no reason for me to run away… or to start crying in front of her. As far as I can remember I never let anyone see me cry, I always held everything in but Fang, she just broke my walls down sometimes I felt relief from it.

I ran back home like a sacred little kid I was grateful that Serah wasn't around to see me like this. It did however, make me wonder where she had been. I remembered a couple of weeks ago she said something briefly about a new friend she had made, so she's been spending time with this _friend_ of hers. I was curious about it but I didn't question her either I trusted her enough to let her make her own choices; plus I wasn't her mother. I wasn't too considered since I didn't bother to tell her about Fang either.  
>I don't know why but I stood by the door, I had this strange, eerie feeling that Fang would be knocking on my door any time now. I was correct of course because no sooner did I think it that's what intended to happened. It actually made me happy that she came running after me I almost thought she wouldn't, I thought maybe should would have went after that other girl, that Lebreau.<p>

"Hey Lightning c'mon open up!" Fang was banging on my door violently. I didn't want to let her in so I began exchanging words with her, with the door between us.

"Go away Fang! I don't want to see you!" It felt awkward… but I couldn't face her. I couldn't bring myself to.

"Oh come on! Is this because I kissed you?"

"YOU DIDN'T JUST KISS ME YOU FORCED YOURSELF ON ME!"

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE! I deliberately told you there was something I wanted to do, so I did it!"

"And that was to kiss me?"

"Yes!" My heart skipped a beat. Actually it started pounding, it was hard to breathe. Fang was right I shouldn't let myself get provoked by her I really will give myself a heart attack.

"Look… Light I'm sorry. I really am I shouldn't have kissed you like that I know but... well I don't have a good answer to give you."

"Fang… that was kind of irresponsible you know. And it was an invasion of personal space! I'm not mad about it but… YOU DIDN'T EVEN TAKE IT SERIOUSLY! You made it seem like a joke! How did you expect me to act after what you said and did?" At that point I wanted to open the door and wring her neck. I don't know why I get so violent toward her.

"It wasn't a joke. If I were joking around I wouldn't have done it in the first place. Plus I was busy with work and I hadn't seen you in a while so—

"Work! Is that all you can say to defend yourself? That you were busy! What do you even do Fang, answer me that!" I had my hand on the doorknob ready to open it. I hated shouting at her through the door, in fact I just wanted to shout **at** her. I don't know why I was so angry and upset.

"I can't tell you…" She softly spoke. That's when I opened the door. Fang was standing there kind of slumped up against the door frame. She didn't have that smirk on her face like she always did, she was frowning. It made me feel even worse I've never not seen Fang smile.

"We had a deal remember? You'd tell me if I won our sparring match… in a way I won by default. You ran away just because I hit your wrist. Well, it wasn't your wrist exactly but you know what I mean!" She nodded and stood up straight.

"Yeah you did. It still feels numb you know, you really got me good. I can't tell you but I can show you its more exciting that way. And I can show you my partner!" Fang perked up. I have to admit it really got me intrigued, how can I turn her down now? I sighed as I crossed my arms I shook my head at her as well.

"I bet, knowing you whatever job this is of yours, it's dangerous and reckless."

"Why do you say it like that for?"

"Because Fang you only know how to do dangerous and reckless things." Fang smiled and chuckled. I took it as me being right. Maybe that's why she needed a partner as she said… but I wondered who it could be.

"Hey look, I do apologize for getting you riled up over that kiss. I promise I won't do it again… even though I would like to again." I looked away from her, I felt my cheeks burning up I was stupidly blushing. Every time no matter what Fang did or said, she always made me blush.

"No way." I said coldly to her. When I looked back up at her she had a stunned look on her face.

"But Light—

"I said no! Now drop it."

"Tch! Fine. I have to go anyway. Meet me at the tower tomorrow and I'll explain everything to you. I swear I'll tell you everything Light. Besides I owe you so much you have no idea."

"What do you mean by that?" I rightfully questioned her. I had no idea what she meant, she made it sound as if she had to repay some sort of debt to me. She smirked finally, I was happy to see it on her face once more.

"Trust me, okay?" She said confidently. I nodded I had no other choice but to agree. Fang said she had something to take care of and had to go, that's why she told me to meet her at the tower the next day. I didn't want her to go I wanted her to stay but I didn't voice it so I had no right, or reason to make her stay.

As she turned to leave I caught a sweet smell from her; that scent I've smelled before of honeysuckle. I loved it I could breathe that in for hours on end. It always emanated from her and when I got a chance I would inhale deeply. I felt like a complete pervert… but it was something else that made me drawn to her. I quickly became jealous again thinking that Fang was running off to see that other woman. I did think about following her, but I didn't want to be a stalker either.  
>Fang isn't mine and I'm not even sure if she had any feelings for me at all. I wasn't even sure of my own feelings just yet. That kiss though, I couldn't stop thinking about how it felt even though I pushed her away shortly after she put her lips to mine. Her lips were incredibly soft and warm, they seemed to have matched up perfectly with mine as if her lips were made to kiss mine.<p>

I ran my fingertips over my lips, the tingling sensation passed over them as if she were still kissing me. It was short but somehow made a lasting impression on me. To be honest it felt as if I had kissed those same lips before it didn't feel foreign to me at all. It made me think then, for my reasoning for crying I shouldn't have been so distraught over it.  
><em>(Damn what's wrong with me?) <em>I thought to myself I even laughed at myself. I couldn't believe it that this woman, this woman whom appeared out of nowhere could have such an effect on the aspects of my life. Especially the part where I knew… that I was falling in love with her. I didn't want to say it out loud because I still couldn't believe it.

Later that evening it was raining heavily. I worried about Serah since she hadn't come home in all this time. I wasn't worried too much she's a big girl, she could take care of herself plus if she was with this "friend" of hers I knew she had to be alright.

"She's probably with that guy…" I figured she had to be with that annoying guy, she just didn't want to tell me. That **guy **he was so annoying really and always so cheery about everything. He followed Serah and I when we left Cocoon, he claimed he loved my sister so much that he would die without her. He sounded like a raving lunatic, but I couldn't forcibly stop him either.

I remember a while back I really let him have it, I bit his head off and punched him in his face. He made my sister upset a few times so I took matters into my own hands. I threatened him to stay away from her since then I hadn't seen him at all. Minding my own business I was enjoying the evening, sitting on the couch watching some television when I was rudely disturbed by a loud banging at my door. I thought for a second that maybe it was Fang but I was doubtful at the same time. I hopped up from where I sitting and went over to answer the door. When I opened the door it was a very unpleasant surprise to see who had darkened my doorstep.

"Snow…" I said through gritted teeth.

"Hey Sis!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not your sister. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out with Serah?"

"That's why I'm here. I know you told me to stay away from her but she saw me last week actually." _(I knew it!) _

"Okay? So what do you want from my life?"

"I wanted to come talk to her. She—SHE BROKE UP WITH ME!" I wanted to laugh I really did. I had to fight hard to hide away my smile. I was feeling proud of my sister in that moment.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. But she isn't here so… come back another time I guess."

"Wait! Do you know where she is?" I shook my head.

"All I know is that she said she was with a friend. Sorry." He suddenly became angry I noticed he tightened his fists.

"She's probably out with _him!_"

"With who?" Snow shook his head and waved me off. It kind of annoyed me, then again he was just as annoying in every way to me.

"Never mind. Thanks anyway. I'm not giving up! See ya Sis!" He shouted as he turned and ran off.

"I'm not your—oh just forget it!" I shouted back and then closed the door. I knew he was an idiot coming all this way in the rain. I walked back over to the couch, I grabbed the remote that was on the table and flipped through a few channels. It had only been a few minutes since Snow dismissed himself but I heard another knock coming from the door.

"UGH! Snow, what is it this time?" I yelled out as I got up once again from the couch to answer the door. I quickly answered so that I could get him out of my hair again… but it wasn't Snow. My eyes widened as I saw Fang standing there in the doorway barely standing. She was using a staff by the looks of it, as a crutch to keep herself standing. Fang had bruises on her arms and legs and was bleeding from her lower lip and forehead.

"Hey… Sunshine…" Fang managed to keep standing and say those words to me before collapsing. I caught her in my arms, and brought her inside my house.


	9. Waiting For An Answer

_**Hello everyone thanks for the reviews and support and all that, gets me happy that you all are enjoying this story. Well here's the next chapter, it'll be the last for now since I'm working on another story and some other things at the moment. But as always enjoy read and review, this chapter is a bit longer than the other's but I'm going to make them longer from now since there is so much going on! Again enjoy and take care ;)**  
><em>

**_Disclaimer_**_**: DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY ANYTHING  
>Claimer: I OWN THIS STORY THOUGH<br>Copyright: IceDragonMist 2011-2014**_

* * *

><p><em>It really drove me crazy how Fang seem to have all these secrets but always had a carefree attitude. Maybe I was envious of her, being able to have that kind of mindset. She was bold and brave and barely apologized for anything I guess she figured she never did anything wrong. For some reason Fang made me feel so agitated I never considered why, until that is I finally faced how I felt about her, about everything in my life. It was a while later when I got to get Fang to open up more that I learned why she felt she had to hold some much inside and to herself.<em>

_Funny how the roles seemed reversed after a while. She was the one always trying to get me to open up, to come out of my shell but that time it was me doing it for her. Honestly I felt like I was taking care of a sibling all over again with the way she rushed into everything… more so than anything I didn't just love Fang but I wanted to protect her. _

I did what I could for Fang. She clearly came to me for help but I didn't know why or what I could do for her. I had to take off the outer layer of her clothing, this elegant blue wrap she wore it flowed effortlessly, she moved so well in it. I attended to her wounds the best I could, I wasn't a Doctor or a Nurse but it wasn't as if I hadn't done this before. I found it bizarre that when I had cleaned off the blood from her forehead and mouth, that the blood wasn't actually coming from her.

_(Was it someone else's blood?) _I thought but she was bleeding herself it was all just inexplicable. I bandaged up whatever cuts and bruises she had as well. When I was finished taking care of her I sat in the chair in my room waiting for Fang to wake up.

I had to bring her in my room and lay her down on my bed. I couldn't very well just leave her lying on the floor. Surprisingly she wasn't as heavy as I thought, she was very light despite the fact that she had some muscle on her. I felt that she would purposely flex her biceps for me, she didn't point it out, and I did noticed it though. I'm getting off track, I shouldn't be thinking about that now. Fang was hurt or in pain I didn't want to think that she was but I saw how she moved steadily on the bed.  
>I thought she was going to wake up, instead she kept on sleeping. She needed the rest of course but I was eager to find out what had happened to her. At one point I got up from the chair and went over to her. I placed my hand gently on her forehead, her eyebrows twitched.<p>

"_Light…" _She said my name as she moaned. Fang said it softly but I was able to make it out very clearly. I don't know why she would say my name or why she would've moaned like that. I only hoped she wasn't having a weird dream about me. I felt my eyebrow twitch at that moment.

"I swear… even when she's out of it she finds some way to annoy me." I shouldn't let it get under my skin it's actually nice to know that someone is dreaming or thinking of you. I sat down on the little bit of space on the bed, I was staring at her I couldn't seem to take my eyes off her.

I was worried for her I wanted to do more for her, it felt like more too. I knew I was falling in love with her but I didn't know why, and so fast in fact. To be honest the moment I met her on that bridge I had this sense that I wanted to be with her. I continued to sit there next to her as she moved around a bit. I even, without realizing it, had started holding her hand. An hour passed, then two and three and still she didn't wake up. By the fourth hour I got up to stretch my legs, I've been sitting for so long they had gone numb.  
>As I walked around my room I heard a creaking sound. It sounded like a door opening, so I quickly put my guard up. Fang and I were the only ones in the house and at that point I couldn't remember if I had locked the front door or not. Feeling a rush of adrenalin I ran out of the room, down the hall and right to the front door. I was really stunned to see who was coming in the front door. It wasn't an intruder but my sister. She was soaked from the rain and she looked at me like I was a crazy person. Well I did have my fist raised in the air and I was in a fighting stance… so to speak.<p>

"Serah… what are you doing here?" I asked as I calmed down knowing it was her. She still looked at me like I was nuts as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"It's my home too. I can come home whatever I want." She sounded rebellious.

"I didn't mean it like that. I figured you were going to be staying at your friends place." She shook her head. And began walking away from me.

"Hey! Answer me, what's going on with you? I've barely seen you and now you're acting stuck up."

"I' am not acting stuck up. I'm cold and wet and want to change my clothes, take a shower, and go to bed." Again with that attitude. She didn't even turn around to talk to me. I went over and grabbed her by the arm, she had no choice but to look at me now.

"I'm your sister and I have a right to know where you've been!"

"That's just it. You're my **sister **not Mom or Dad! I'm fine I told you I've been with my friend." Serah yelled at me. I never seen her so angry before. I was probably being overbearing or overprotective but she is my sister. The only family I have.

"You're right, I'm not Mom or Dad but I had to take on those roles once they died. It's my responsibility and always will be my responsibility to look after you. Whether you like it or not you're stuck with me."

"Lightning… I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry so much over me. I'm an adult already, I'm going to be turning twenty soon I have to live my own life."

"I know that Serah… but it doesn't mean you can't still come to me. I'll help you or if need be protect you. That's what I'm here for." She gave me a small smile and nodded. I wondered though who this friend of hers still was. It was bad enough that Fang was keeping secrets from me, I didn't need Serah to do that either.

"Hey, I know I'm holding you up but I need to ask…" I trailed off and gulped. I was actually afraid to ask her about her friend. I already knew she was going to yell at me, but I asked anyway.

"Who is this friend you keep talking about?" Her whole body tensed up and I saw rage within her eyes. It frightened me really I never seen her like that ever. She was so defensive about this person… maybe this person was more than just a friend to her.

"Stop it! Stop asking! It's none of your business!"

"Serah…"

"NO! You sound just like Snow! Neither of you can take a hint! If I don't want to talk about it then I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" _(Snow? Oh, right… I should tell her about him coming here earlier)_

"First off all… STOP SHOUTING AT ME! Second, if this person is that important to you then fine, I won't bring it up again. But if you do want to talk about it you know where to find me. Also Snow was here earlier looking for you, he said you two broke up" Serah sighed heavily looking really disconcerted.

"I told him… I was seeing someone else. I didn't say who of course, but he never thinks we're going to break up. He's such a child."

"That's true… I don't know what ever made you date him in the first place." She started to laugh out loud uncontrollably. I was taken aback by it, I feel that I missed a punch-line somewhere along the line. She even had tears coming from her eyes. After she had clam down, which took about two minutes, I asked why it was so funny.

"I dated Snow to make you mad. I knew he got on your nerves, I do like him though don't get me wrong. But it was fun to see you and him go back and forth like that." Clearly I was not amused. I stood there with my arms crossed and narrowly looked at her.

"You're grounded."

"WHAT?!"

"I said you're grounded! You think you can make a fool out of me? No way am I not letting you get away with this!"

"You can't ground me! I'm not a child anymore!"

"No but I'm older than you so I make the rules."

"Really, you're pulling the "I'm older than you" card? Whatever I was going to my room anyway… AFTER I TAKE A SHOWER!" Serah marched her way right into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I don't know what came over me, I hadn't argued with my sister like that in years. I was feeling very juvenile right then. I was getting a headache as well, maybe Fang was right. I should really slow down I'm not doing myself any favors getting riled up all the time.

I went back into my room and saw Fang still sleeping. I sat back down next her I leaned over and started running my fingers through her hair. I don't know why I was doing, maybe I thought it would comfort her in some way.

"Hmm… that feels nice… Sunshine." Fang put her hand over mine but I quickly jumped up. I didn't know she was awake finally.

"Fang?! You—you're awake!"

"Yeah… well that yelling wasn't helping much." I looked with my eyes to the floor feeling embarrassed.

"So you heard that, huh?"

"Who wouldn't? I surprised the whole neighborhood didn't come running." She smiled. She was already making jokes… I took it as a sign that she was feeling better.

"I'm sorry about that." Fang groaned as she tried to sit up. She was still in pain I don't know why she would even think about moving. I went back over to her putting my hands on her shoulder and gently pushing her back down.

"Don't try and move yet. You should still be resting."

"How long… was I out?"

"I would say about five hours. Its past midnight you know." She tried sitting up again I was ready to push her back down. Fang put her arm out to stop me so I stood there with my arms at my sides while she sat up and rested against the backboard of the bed.

"I'm fine. Thank you for taking care of me." Fang smiled and that's when I snapped. It was so infuriating to me that she never took things seriously!

"What choice did I have?! You show up at my door, not a few hours later after leaving, looking all beating up! You looked half dead! What was I supposed to do, just leave you in the street? You collapsed in my arms Fang, I wasn't just going to toss you out!"

"But you took care of me. That's all that matters." Fang had that smirk on her face as she placed her hands behind her head. In turn I had a scowl on my face and continued to yell at her.

"Fang are you joking right now? This isn't a joking matter! You should have went somewhere to get medical attention! Why did you even come here?"

"Because you were the only person I could think. I knew you would help me Light, even after everything. I was in bad shape and you weren't that far from where I as. So I thought about you… I'm always thinking about you Light." Her voice softened and I felt my cheeks burn again. I turned away from her.

"That doesn't mean anything! What if you were more seriously injured, what then? I wasn't even sure what I could do Fang. Seriously, what happened to you?" I turned to look back at her. Fang put her hands back down at her sides and turned her head, avoiding what I had asked her.

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to stay silent. You answer me right now!"

"… I can't." I leaned over and got in her face, placing my hands on either side of her face forcing her to look at me.

"I won't allow you to dismiss me again. You always do this every time I ask you something about yourself, or anything you avoid it. You change the subject or clam up entirely. What's going on with you Fang? Let me help you. Please stop shutting me out."

I was pouring my heart out to her really. I was trying to be less insensitive, I understood that it was her business and not mine… but she was doing something dangerous I just knew it. Maybe I was letting whatever feelings I had for Fang take over but I did want to help, more importantly she did promise to tell me everything. That shouldn't had changed.  
>Although I was in her face and forced her to look at me, she still let her gaze fall. She didn't look me in the eyes the whole time I was talking to her. She simply said that she "can't" again. I was fed up with her at that point. I let her go and felt highly disappointed but I couldn't really force her to tell me anything if Fang weren't willing to herself.<p>

"You know what? Fine forget it! You never tell me anything anyway, you said you'd tell me everything at the tower tomorrow—well today—you know what I mean! But I guess that was just another lie. You'll never tell me anything Fang, will you? You seem to know so much about me and yet I know next to nothing about you. It isn't fair."

"Lightning I said I can't!" She suddenly yelled.

"Can't or won't?" I said in rebuttal but it got me nowhere. I rolled my eyes and was about to walk out when Fang grabbed my hand. The instant her hand touched mine I felt this surge, a jolt of electricity run through my body. I heard somewhere once that when two people touch, and you get a spark between you, then it means that person is your soul mate.  
>I touched Fang's hand before as she touched mine and not once did that ever happen. Maybe from everything I was feeling lately it finally manifested, but to think that Fang could possibly be my soul mate… there was no way. I had feelings for her yes, but that was just ridiculous.<p>

"I will tell you… soon. I can't just yet. You have to trust me Light, please. I'm trying to protect you okay?" Fang spoke so seriously and what she said caught my attention.

"Excuse me? Protect me from what?"

"...Just trust me."

"You say that but how can I, when I don't know what's going on. You still haven't said why you were at my door barely standing."

"It was just something I had to take care of." Fang spoke forcefully through gritted teeth. She let go of my hand and sat back again. I know she was keeping things from me but if they were about me I had a right to know.

"Of course. Let me guess, something to do with your job?" She nodded.

"Then what's all this about protecting me? Fang if this is what it's going to take for you to "protect" me then I don't want you to do!" I yelled as I pointed out the marks and cuts on her body. She ignored me and sat up, pushing herself off the bed. It was as if she got her strength back suddenly.

"I wanted to protect you from me. I didn't want to put you in this situation of caring for me, but I guess this is just a habit of mine." She started to chuckle. It really annoyed the hell out of me.

"Stop that! Stop saying things like that and then make a joke out of it! Why is everything a joke to you Fang? Do not take anything seriously? Here you are needlessly risking your life over who-knows-what, and you make a mockery out of it."

"No I'm not… you have no idea."

"You're right I don't. Do whatever you want I don't care anymore." She sighed heavily and shook her head. She then put her hands on my shoulder and pulled me toward her. My heart began to race seeing as how closer we were to each other.

"Fang…" I slowly breathed out. I though she… was going to kiss me again.

"Lightning… I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Did you enjoy seeing me naked?" She smirked. She took her hands away and placed them behind her head again, standing in a smug-like pose. I tightened my fist up and knocked her in the head. She wailed of course I didn't care. She was being pretentious and she deserved to be hit; more than once.

"HEY! I was only trying to lighten the mood. Lighten up Sunshine, you need to relax more. I'm fine… well now I have a bump on my head," She reached to the side of her head and felt around with her head in a circular motion.

"But I'm fine."

"Hmph! And you aren't naked by the way. I just took off some of your clothing to address your wounds. Your clothes are over there in that basket next to your sandals. And your staff—lance—trident—or whatever is set up in the corner there." I pointed to where Fangs stuff is and she just laughed.

"It's my Kain."

"Your what?"

"Kain, the name of my lance. Don't you have a name for your weapon?" I shook my head. This wasn't the time for show and tell she should be more consider with resting. I expressed that to her and after a long, long exhausted argument, excluding her horrible joking; Fang finally agreed to rest. I surely needed to rest I was very tired from all this excitement tonight.  
>I wasn't in the more for any more surprised plus I felt my voice going horsed from all the yelling I was doing. Between Fang and Serah I'm lucky I didn't lose my voice a while ago. Imagine if I knew Fang way back when, I probably would've taken a vow of silence. Anyway I got Fang back into bed and told her I'd sleep on the couch, she insisted I stay.<p>

"This **is** your room you should sleep here too. I'll move over, the bed is big enough for the both of us."

"No way."

"Aww come on Lightning. I promise I won't do anything." She whined and complained. I covered my face with my hand and heavy sighed. I felt that if I did stay that I should tie up her hands. I didn't want to tell her that I didn't trust her, but I figured it'd be too cruel to do that to her. Especially since I had already bonked her on the head.

"Fine!" I reluctantly agreed. I turned around and started taking off my clothes. I looked over my shoulder at Fang who was watching, but quickly turned away when she saw that I was looking at her. When I turned away I could feel that she was staring at me again.  
>I didn't necessarily mind it, it wasn't as if I was going to be naked or anything. The way she stared at me a moment ago gave me chills. Not in a creepy way but in a way that I was sure I've seen that look before.<p>

After I got into bed with her and told her not to do anything. She promised me a million times over that she wouldn't before she finally fell asleep. Even though I was tired I couldn't get to sleep, I was thinking too much about what Fang said and why she just couldn't tell me everything now. I kept looking over at her as she slept and my eyes kept falling to her lips. I blushed of course I knew I shouldn't be thinking about things like that.  
>Something else crossed my mind then, it was about this reoccurring dream I had since I met Fang. I wanted to ask her about it even though it was just a dream. It was about me and Fang we were fighting, almost to the death from what I could tell. Fang was poorly dodging my attacks; which was nothing like when we had our practice match. In the dream Fang stopped avoiding my attacks and I cut her with my blade… and that's when I would wake up.<p>

I cut her along her torso in the dream. It made me wonder why we were fighting and why I was even trying to hurt her. Out of curiosity I rolled over on my side in the bed and leaned over Fang. I was really looking to see if she had some kind of scar on the side of her body. I've seen some of the scars on her body and the ones on her arm, but never noticed if she had any around her mid-section.

I was being silly I knew I would've noticed something like that, it would've stood out. But still I went over to look. I ran my fingertips gently down the length of her body, when my fingers brushed up against her ribs she giggled. I guess she could feel that even though she was asleep, it was kind of cute.  
>I didn't see or feel anything and in the dream it was always on her left side, so I went and checked her right side, the side that always was hidden from view.<p>

This whole tingling sensation ran through my body and I could feel my stomach sinking. There was a long scar running parallel to that of the length of my blade. It was the same from the dream there had to be a plausible explanation to it.

_(Why would something from a dream seem so real to me? And why would Fang have such a similar scar? But in the dream it was on the left side I cut her; not the right… unless somehow I saw it backwards. It can be… the same… it was only a dream…wasn't it?}_


	10. Hard To Handle

**_Hello, hello! Hey there people of Fanfiction, I'm finally back (again) with another new chapter. I was planning on posting up two chapters but I got side-tracked. But the following chapter will probably be posted sometime tomorrow, or even later if I'm lucky. Anyway as always enjoy and please read and review. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE FINAL FANTASY FRANCHISE!  
>Claimer: This story is my idea however.<br>Copyright: ICEDRAGONMIST 2011-2014_**

* * *

><p><em>What can I really say? Things changed after a while so many things happened that neither of us knew or saw coming. In a way she did but I had no idea, but she never let on the reasons why. She said she wanted to protect me, I didn't know from what or from who. Fang said she knew me too or at last kept hinting at that fact; that is before we actually met. In the end I really wanted to be the one to protect her, she would never let me and I hated that. I think I hated not being able to protect her more so than her never telling me anything. <em>

_I was always conflicted between my feelings for her and how I knew relatively nothing of her. Whenever I had gotten the time to spend with Fang she would open up to me more. She opened up a new side of her that I never seen but still I felt she was holding back; I already knew she cared for me deeply… Fang was very direct about it too, although she would never allow herself to say it outright. But when she did tell me anything on how she felt or why she felt the need to keep everything from me… I would be beside myself. Even though somehow deep down, I already knew the answers._

I didn't remember when I had actually fallen asleep. I guess I was more tired than I had first thought, I stayed up for a while longer watching over Fang. That unique scar of hers was what really got to me it was bugging me… I really don't know how I had fallen asleep with **that** weighting heavily on my mind. It didn't make sense to me how I would have that dream and then find that Fang, has a scar that resembled the length of my Gun blade. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep, was that I was facing Fang; even though her back was turned toward me I still watched her sleep. When I had woken up and opened my eyes she wasn't there.

The only thing left in the spot of where she laid on the bed; were the bandages I taped up her wounds with and a few blood stains on them. I guess she was still bleeding out a little from some of her cuts throughout the night. I felt frantic but I did my best to contain it, as I got out of bed I quickly noticed that her belongings were still there so she would've gone too far. I left my room and ran into the living room but I didn't see her so then I rushed to the front door. Only realizing it had already been unlocked, after the fact that I ran outside. If Fang had left it would only make sense to why the door was opened in the first place. I felt so dumb wandering off in just a pair of shorts and t-shirt that I had worn to bed, but I went down the street calling out for Fang. I was really starting to worry… but with no success I went back home. I didn't know what else to do, so I thought maybe Fang went back home too, but then why would she had left her things here. I went back into the room and hastily changed out of my current outfit and into my usual pair of clothes.

When I had finished changing I raced back to the front door to go out and look for Fang, but I was halted when I heard a familiar voice shouting my name. I froze for a moment before turning around. I knew it was Fang… I began cursing at her in my mind. I was ready to scream at her for making me worry. When I eventually turned around I was happily greeted with a big smile from Fang. But I had to advert my gaze rather quickly. I turned my head placing my hand up to the side of my face.

"FANG! YOU'RE NAKED!" If I wasn't panicking enough beforehand I sure was now.

"Oh yeah… I took a shower I hope you don't mind." How could she say it like that, like it's no big deal? She has no idea how worried I was and here she is… standing in my hallway naked. I was pretty embarrassed but I guess Fang didn't have any qualms about flaunting her nude body.

"No! I don't mind but you're standing there naked!" Fang started to laugh. That was to be expected since she seemed so relaxed about it. Only she would find something funny in, inappropriate situations like this.

"THIS ISN'T A LAUGHING MATTER! What if my sister saw you?"

"Chill out, yeah? And your sister left a while ago."

"What Serah left?"

I shouldn't say that I was shocked; I had a feeling she would sneak out anyway. But in my absent-mindedness I looked at Fang, completely forgetting that she was naked. And she was dripping wet, the water drops fell from her body down on the hardwood floor.  
>Even though I turned my head again when I realize what I had done, the image of the water running down her body and dripping off her, became seared in my mind.<p>

"Yeah, uh I that's her room over there isn't it? I saw her leaving just before I went to go take a shower, so don't worry she wouldn't have seen me like this. Besides Light you're the only one I wanna show my body to!" Fang sounded so chipper but I knew she was only messing me again. She probably noticed the way I was staring at her, it was brief but I wasn't exactly subtle about it.

"Tch! Whatever! Now would you please go put something on or get a towel? You're dripping all over my floor!" I closed my eyes and crossed my arms. I knew I was probably blushing, surprisingly enough Fang didn't point it out herself.

"But… I don't know where the towels are."

"Ugh! Just go wait in the bedroom, I'll get you a towel."

"Uh, Light? You know we could just skip the towel and head to the main event. I mean I'm already naked and—

"JUST. GO. IN. THE. ROOM!" She is so annoying! Why would she—how could she—just forget it. It's hopeless for me to try to understand what goes on in that woman's head. I heard Fang giggled as she walked away… always the jokester. I felt that it was safe enough to finally open my eyes again, I shook my head as I did so. She is totally unbelievable but at the same time I was smiling a little. Even though she wasn't always forthright about certain things it was comforting knowing she could make me smile.

I went into the bathroom to the cupboard that was next to the shower. Of course Fang wouldn't have thought to look in there. I slid opened the door and grabbed one of the towels, then headed back out into the hall. As I got to my room I stood in the doorway, with my back turned, I tossed the towel over my shoulder into the room.

"There! Now dry off and put on some clothes please!" I yelled out to Fang. I heard her moving around, she probably had to pick up the towel from the floor. Well I certainly wasn't going to turn around to see where I threw it… because I knew I'd only be looking at _her_.

"You know you're making such a big deal out of this. You act like you never seen me naked before."

"That's because I haven't!"

"But you did a few minutes ago!" Fang chuckled. It was pointless having this shouting match, always going back and forth, it gave me a headache. I sighed in a stressful way feeling very compelled to knock her in the head. She really gets me frustrated sometimes.

Without realizing it at first, I had turned my head, overlooking my shoulder. Although I already caught a slight glimpse of Fang's nude form moments ago… I still wanted to look at her. I felt like a pervert trying to stare at her as she was drying off her beautifully toned body. She was very fit and her skin was nearly flawless; aside from the few scars she had on her body. I wonder if I were only staring at her like this because of the way she stared at me last night, I bet she could feel my eyes on her too.  
>There was something I took notice of, that was that her wounds were gone. They were completely healed almost as if they were never there to begin with. And the fact that Fang had walked around smiling like a happy idiot, when she was nearly dropping dead, was just insane.<p>

It really baffled me and I came to that same question I asked myself once before… _What kind of women is she?_ I knew that it couldn't have been a dream I knew I didn't imagined it all. The bandages left on the bed were proof enough for that. I still watched her as she was putting on her clothing, I tried so hard not to stare at her anymore in the sultry way I knew that I was… I don't know what I was thinking.  
>It was perhaps that I was falling for her or maybe I was only attracted to her, but still to look at her in such a way like she was a piece of meat, was something I wouldn't normally do. Fang took me out of my trance state as she called out to me, I quickly turned my head hoping that she didn't see me.<p>

"Hey Light, thanks for everything. You really helped me out, and that shower I took was great. You know, you have great water pressure, it was exhilarating. I would've asked you to join me." I turned to face her and saw that big smile on her face. I just rolled my eyes, even though… I kind of thought about it.

She went over and grabbed her lance and placed it on her back. It looked strange to me, to see her have a weapon like that on her person, probably because in all this time I've never seen her with it. As I recall that lance had an interesting weight to it. it wasn't exactly heavy but it wasn't light either, balanced maybe, I'm not sure. It was a weapon I never held before so I couldn't make an exact deduction. She then walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." She removed her hand from my shoulder but I swiftly reached for her hand and held it tightly. I didn't want her to leave, or maybe I was trying to stop her from making one of her many famous daring escapes.

"Fang? Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, well… there's still something's—

"That you have to take care of? That was what you were going to say, weren't you?" She nodded of course. I knew it... I should have seen this coming a mile away.

"I knew it. Why do you keep making excuses to leave?"

"I'm not making excuses." Her eyes widened and her voice became high-pitched. She acted shocked either that or she was just trying to hide even **more** things from me. It was really disheartening after all this.

"It's like you're always running away from me for some reason. Must I remind you that **you **were practically dying on my front doorstep?!" I couldn't help but shout. I was getting really tired of her excuses for running off all the time.

"Are you even going to meet up with me later like you promised? Or am I still going to have to hold my breath waiting for you?"

"Actually, no. The tower will have to wait." She let on a weak smile and laugh to follow as she rubbed the back of her head. I finally let go of her hand at that point, I actually had forgotten that I was holding her hand tightly in my grasp. I must have had a depressing look on my face, because Fang actually started apologizing to me. I was upset at the fact that she kept putting all this off, if she said that I should trust her and that she cares about me, then she should just tell me. All this secrecy is very tiring.

"Light I'm really sorry but I have some stuff I still need to take care of. I promise I'll meet up with you soon." She said it in a very convincing way. But I knew she was just telling me what she thought I wanted to hear, and not what I actually wanted to hear. It was all a fabrication.

"Forget it Fang. I'm not going to pressure you anymore into giving away your secrets. I get that there are things you want to keep to yourself. But if you hate me that much and want to push me out of your life then just say so! Don't keep giving me these lame explanations just so you can run off and get away from me!"

I shouted at her. I clenched my jaw and my fists as well. I had no idea where that came from, maybe it was pent-up rage from all her arrogance. I'm not sure… maybe I was letting my feelings out verbally instead of physically, believe me I wanted nothing more than to slap her again. But that wouldn't solve anything and it would make me look crazy, going around slapping or punching someone who hasn't done anything wrong to me.

"Light…" She spoke my name softly, it was the first time I saw a genuine frown on Fang's face. I never seen her look so discouraged.

"I'm sorry… but I'm tired of this. I feel you hate me for some reason. I don't even know who you really are Fang."

"I don't hate you… I never hated you. The truth is I—I'm an Alien!" Fang suddenly blurted out.

"What?"

"You heard me! I'm an Alien." She puffed out her chest a bit sounding proud. I think she was trying to dull the gloomy atmosphere that lingered between us. I was partly to blame for that.

"Seriously Fang? I mean really?" Fang put her face closer to mine, cupping her hand to the side of her mouth as she whispered.

"_Oh and I'm a Spy." _She pulled back with that ever glowing smirk on her face.

"And? As in both?" She nodded… still with that grimace on her face. I slapped my hand to my forehead and let out a dissatisfied sigh.

"So you're saying your an Alien/Spy? You really expect me to believe that? I mean it would explain a lot, you are kind of out there, plus you do run off all the time. But come on don't you think that's a little far-fetched, even for you?"

"Heh, you saw through that didn't ya?" I nodded and crossed my arms.

"Anyone would. What's wrong with you? Making silly jokes at a time like this, I swear you can be very immature. It wasn't funny you know."

"Oh come, come now. I know I could have reeled you in if I made it sound more believable! But seriously you know who I' am already Light. You've always known." She placed her hands on her hips, sounding so sure of herself as usual.

"That is an understatement. I barely know you Fang, I only know what you tell me. And I'm sure half of it isn't even true." All of a sudden Fang placed her hands on either side of my face, drawing me in closer to her. We stared deeply into each other's eyes at that moment and a tingling sensation ran through my body.

"You know me… look at me. You know who I' am…" Fang said it so seriously, as if those few words were enough to trigger something. I didn't know Fang not really, I knew her as a person but nothing more. I knew she was strong and a great fighter but her personality was off-putting. There were so many sides to her that I didn't know which one was the real her. But deep down I could feel that Fang cared about me greatly… maybe she even felt the same way I did about her.

All at once before I even got a chance to answer her back, she kissed me. She pressed her lips against mine gently. This time I didn't try to pull away from it I closed my eyes and kissed her back. It was warm and passionate unlike the previous one, I remembered how delicate her lips were the instant they touched mine. Once again I had succumb to Fang's will, not by her boastfulness or unrelenting; sometimes forceful jokes, but by a simple kiss.  
>It wasn't so simple to me though I wanted to be the only one to know this kind of kiss from Fang. I was probably being selfish or perhaps even jealous, but I could never tell her that. I would be too ashamed of myself. When Fang pulled away from me I gazed into her eyes again. Her eyes glistened and looked so bright, and it was mesmerizing. It almost made me forget why I was ever angry with her… almost.<p>

"Fang… I…" I cleared my throat before speaking again.

"Why did you do that? You can't keep kissing me just to shut me up!"

"I wasn't trying to shut you up. I know you liked it too, did you?" I pushed her away from me. I wanted to get mad at her again but I couldn't be. Instead I was the one acting immature. I began to pout as looked away from her.

"Shut up! Stop changing the subject." I heard Fang sighing in disappointment. I know I ruined the moment but it wasn't the time for that. Besides I couldn't let her know that I felt this way about her, at least not yet. I don't even know why I have these intense feelings for her I don't even know when it started. It's a bother falling for someone who's childish and really gets on my nerves!

"Okay, okay. Listen how about this instead… I will meet you later but meet me at the beach this time. Alright?"

"Why the change of place?"

"Does it matter? As long as I meet you it shouldn't matter where it is." That's suspicious. I wonder why she asked me to meet her in a different place. It doesn't matter anyway, I'll just have to trust her. Blindly trust her it seems like.

"Fine, whatever." I grumbled. I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Great! So it's a date. I'll see you there." Fang said cheerfully. I didn't get how one person could be in a good mood almost all the time. I could only guess from what she's told me so far that she's had a rough life, but I guess instead of being upset or angry over it she developed this sense of humor and bliss to get through it.

"Wait Fang. There was still one thing I wanted to ask you. Well actually there was something I wanted to tell you." She titled her head to the side and stared at me stared confusingly. I took in a breath and began relaying that bizarre dream I've had to her. I told her every single thing, every detail all the way down to the moment I would wake up. That instant before I woke up more importantly, where in the dream I attacked her with my blade and cut her.

"A scar? What scar?"

"The one on your right side. Funny how you have a similar scar on that side when in the dream, it's always on your left. I've had that dream ever since the day we met."

Fang seemed aloof as I was trying to talk to her. Instead she started feeling around on her right side, I guess she was feeling around for the scar. It was odd that she was doing that, almost like she didn't know it was there. I watched her closely as she carefully traced around the scar with her fingertips. I could tell what she was doing by the she moved her arm, even though her ride side was hidden from view, with that part of her clothing draped over it. She stopped then and I saw the way her face strained it was kind of nerve-racking, it made me think something were seriously wrong.

"Fang? Is—is something wrong?" I choked on my words a bit my mouth felt dry suddenly. Maybe I was feeling nervous… that facial expression on Fang was somewhat disturbing. Presumably it had something to do with that scar. Most likely it had something to do with Fang's past, something that was rather unpleasant, and unknown to me.

"Yeah… I mean no. Everything's fine Light." She smiled at me and then removed her hand. She quickly changed the subject again, I figured she didn't want to dwell on _that_ any longer.

"So listen don't worry about it. It's just an old battle wound."

"A battle wound?"

"Yeah… we can talk about it later. Meet me at the beach, around noon that should be fine. I'll wait for you, don't you dare stand me up." She winked at me as she said that. Fang didn't have to worry about me not showing up I was more worried about her not showing. But I agreed… again. I let her sway me all the time so easily and I don't get why I do this to myself. Why do I put up with her? She's nothing but trouble.

After a few more awkward exchanges of words, Fang took her leave. I would try to stop her again but it seemed pointless. There was no reason for her to stay anymore and say she would say, she's just "fine". She kept saying she was fine so many times before she left that it didn't even sound like a real word anymore. I hated myself for being so compliant to her every whim but my hands were tied. I could just walk away and not worry about it anymore or I could keep moving forward with her.  
>I starting thinking if it even mattered to push her to tell me her secrets, since she was always so tight-lipped about everything. I was insistent to know everything about her, especially the parts where she seemed to know so much about me. It was probably my pride or that my ego might be bruised. Either way I was forced wait, so I waited for a couple of long exhausting hours before coming to a conclusion. If Fang wasn't going home, which I'm pretty sure she wasn't, then I could take the opportunity to snoop around her home. Maybe it was a dumb idea, I had lowered myself to that of a common criminal. Still I went through with it I went to Fang's house.<p>

I left my house and went to Fang's, crossing over that iconic bridge. Every time I crossed it I got this weird feeling that it means more to me than just some planks of wood and steel. It wasn't even the fact that I was trying to jump from it… honestly I don't even think I wanted to jump. I don't know what I was thinking that day but I'm grateful that Fang was around that then. She really did save my life to a certain extent. I brushed off that feeling once I got over to the other side. I got to Fang's home after a few minuets, I didn't just go ahead on breaking and entering. No, I wasn't going to really do that however I still wanted to get in.

I scoped the area to make sure it was clear. I even circled around the house a few times before I decided on anything. _(Okay, first I should knock to make sure anyone isn't in there) _That was the most rational thought I had since thinking of breaking into her home. I finally went to knock on the door… no answer. I pressed my ear against the door, it sounded really quiet. I figured no one was home, so I went into my vest pocket and pulled out my lock picking set.  
>I still couldn't believe I was about to do something so immoral. I placed the picks in the keyhole but before I had the chance to feel around to open it, I heard the door unlocking from the inside. I quickly placed my tools back into my pocket just as the door was opening.<p>

"Li-Lightning?!" It was Serah! She was taken aback by seeing me there, I'm still dumbfounded about how I talked myself into coming here and trying to do a stupid thing; like breaking into the house. But what was my sister doing here? Is this where she ran off to? I didn't expect her, of all people to be at Fang's house.

"Serah? Wh-what are you doing here?" Her face softened when I asked her that. She even turned away from me, I initially thought that she and Fang were… but I knew that couldn't be true. Suddenly, calling out from behind Serah, was very cheerful and preppy sounding voice.

It sounded kind of sweet as well, innocent I would describe it more as. That voice sounded familiar to me even though I was sure I never heard it before. Soon I was able to see a face that went along with that voice. It was a girl, with orange hair, fair skin, she worn a pink top and a funny looking puffy skirt.  
>She hung herself all over my sister. It kind of bothered me, well it irritated me more than anything. I don't know why, maybe I was having a complex. Most likely due to the fact that I was always looking out for Serah and that I had to practically raise her.<p>

The other girl was able to release herself from my sister, Serah looked kind of embarrassed she was even blushing a little. It made me curious about what their relationship was. This girl… it had to be Vanille. I wonder if this is the friend that Serah kept talking about. Vanille looked at me all dewy-eyed and smiled brightly. It reminded me of Fang's smile, it would only make sense since they live together, and their personalities probably coincide.

"Hey Light! It's nice to see you again!" My eyes winded and I felt that I had to catch my breath. _(What… what did that girl just say?)_

_To be continued..._


	11. I Need You Around

**_Hey hey everyone! Sorry for the delay I know I'm late on the update . I've been a little busy. But as promised here is the next installment of the story, so I hope you all enjoy it. :) As always read and review and take care. I also want to say before leaving, that I whole-heartily appreciate all the support and positive reviews. It makes me feel like I'm doing something good here. So thank you, and you all know who you are. XD ANYWAY AGAIN ENJOY! TAKE CARE NOW! CYA! _**

_**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE FINAL FANTASY FRANCHISE (how sad)  
><strong>**Claimer: I do own this story though. My idea! :D  
><strong>**Copyright: ICEDRAGONMIST 2011-2014**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I don't know what it was that drew me to Fang initially, she was mesmerizing, mysterious, and she was gorgeous. It was more than that between us it was electrifying between us. Then there was that thought, that thought was always in the back of my head. Why her, why was she the one that I wanted? There were also the complications. I always yelled at Fang for not being honest with me I knew she had her reasons, at the same time I also withheld things from her. We did the back and forth thing almost every day but it was getting tired and I wanted things to change.<em>

_There was a moment when I really didn't care anymore about her past or how she knew me, like she said did. No, instead I only wanted to know the person I had met, the person I've only come to know on that day. This person who would show up at the right times and say the right things, but then leave just as quickly, it would've been a trap to draw me in. But I really didn't care anymore, I was already taken by her… so it wasn't such a bad thing after all._

"What did you just say?" I know I heard her correctly too. That it's nice to _see_ me again? I never laid eyes on this girl before. Unless… she saw me the way Fang did, she keeps saying how she saw me once or watched me. Hmph! Maybe she wasn't lying about being a Spy or she could be a stalker.

"Ah, well yes. We haven't met yet officially. Sorry maybe I said it wrong… Fang and Serah talked so much about you that I feel like I know you already." Vanille kind of stumbled over her words.

"Um, Vanille… I want to talk with my sister for a second. If that's alright with you?" Serah suddenly interjected. Serah was still riddled with nervousness, I could hear it in her voice, probably because I was here.

"Sure! No problem. I'll be here." Vanille smiled widely as Serah came and took me by the wrist. Taking me a good distance from the house, or more accurately, away from that bubbly girl. When Serah let go of my wrist she immediately turned around and shot me a nasty look. I knew that she was kind of upset by me showing up here but was she really this angry with me?

"What are you doing here?"

"You still haven't explained why you're here." Serah placed her hands on her waist. She was still giving me the evil-eye.

"I told you last time! I was helping a friend." I knew it. So this is the friend she's been so secretive about. She groaned then as she crossed her arms, looking away from me. She inhaled deeply before speaking again.

"That isn't exactly true. Vanille is the one who's been helping me out. You see, a while ago I broke up with Snow. He never got it into that thick skull of his. I love him and I appreciate everything he's done for me; or at least tried to do. But I don't feel the same for him anymore, not like how he still feels for me. So I told him I was seeing someone else."

I listened to my sister as she explained her side of the story but I was a little confused about why she brought me all the way over here to talk. If she was just going to talk about Snow or this other person she was dating, there was no need to have a private conversation. I figured if her and Vanille are such good friends then they probably share everything. I bit my lip at the thought of it. Serah and I used to share everything, but the last few years we've grown apart. I know it's my fault I haven't been a great sister to her as of late.  
>It makes sense now that I think about it. We shared everything growing up because we only had each other. We confided in one another about everything, but once our parents passed I had to grow up fast, I had to become the adult then and make hard choices for her and myself. I did the best I could I wasn't really there for her anymore, it's no wonder she went and found herself an idiot like Snow. Also I don't blame her for not being able to approach me with this, I've been so closed off to her.<p>

"This _someone else_… is it a guy?" I asked her. She looked at my oddly like she didn't know what I was asking her.

"Guy? What guy?"

"I don't know. Snow mentioned something about it. Well he mumbled it, he sounded bitter."

"Oh! Him. He must've been talking about Noel."

"Noel? Who's Noel?" Now I know I've been really out of touch with my sister. I have no clue who her friends are or what's going on in her life. She may have even needed me at some point… and how could she even ask me, when I've detached myself from her.

"He's… another friend of mine. Well a-actually of Vanille's." She stuttered, she never stutterers unless she were hiding something from me. Maybe she's been stressed out.

"Okay…?" Serah placed her hand behind her neck and started rubbing it, she was also biting her lower lip. She wouldn't even look at me this time as she kept telling me her story.

"Um, I know you're probably thinking that Noel is the one I'm dating now. That isn't true, he's just a cover, to make it seem believable that he and I were a couple. I knew that Snow would find me out sooner or later so Vanille and I both asked him if he would act like my boyfriend.

"What do you mean "act" like? So you two aren't really dating?" She shook her head and finally looked up at me. Her eyes filled with sadness and worry.

I've seen that look many times before, when she felt that she had done something wrong she would look up at me with those eyes as a way to soften me up. But I could never stay mad at her for whatever reason, she was my sister and I had to reassure her that she could tell me anything. I took a step toward her and placed my hands gently on her shoulders and smiled at her softly.

"Serah you can tell me anything. To be honest it doesn't seem like a big deal but I know it is to you. So you can tell me, just go for it." She nodded and let out a stifled breath.

"Like I said Noel is just a cover… for the person I'm actually dating."

She cut her sentence short as she reallocated her eyesight. They were now focused back toward the house, I followed her line of sight with my eyes, looking over my shoulder to see what she was staring at. I had to look back between the two to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. But she certainly was staring at Vanille; who began staring at her as well. When I looked at Serah again a smile appeared on her face, she lit up she was practically glowing.

"Serah…"

"Please don't be mad, Sis. I didn't know how to tell you… I was afraid to tell you because of what you might have thought. Vanille she's different she really makes me happy. She opened my eyes, I realized when I started talking with her that I wasn't happy anymore with Snow. I was just going through the motions with him because it was "normal".  
>When we met we clicked immediately, she opened up to me right away and told me all there was to tell. I never felt this way about anyone… not even Snow. I never thought that I would fall for someone like her, let alone that she's another girl."<p>

I had to laugh, I actually did. Serah got offended of course she thought I was laughing at her, but I wasn't I was laughing at myself. I didn't tell her my reasoning for my sudden outburst, I didn't want to tell her yet about Fang, besides that fact that Fang and I weren't a couple. I didn't know what we were, if anything at all. I told my sister that I understood how she felt and that I support her and she should've told me from the start. I wouldn't have been judgmental or anything of the sort, I would have accepted it, as long as she was happy that's all that mattered.  
>I really found it hysterical that she and I had fallen for the very two people who share a home together. Two people who were very different from us but also very much alike. These two women sure did cast a spell on my sister and I. It was easy to see the attraction, Vanille probably made Serah feel like how Fang makes me feel… content, complete, and not alone.<p>

"I love you, so if she makes you happy then I'm happy." Serah literally jumped up and gave me a big hug. She squeezed around my neck pretty tightly, she nearly cut off my oxygen. It was fine, I was really ecstatic in that moment, and I had a good laugh. Even though it was at Fang and Vanille's expense… but they didn't have to know that.

Serah and I went back over to the house then, she ran ahead of me and darted right to Vanille. She nearly knocked the poor girl over leaping to go hug her too. All this touchy feely stuff was truly warming my heart. And I couldn't stop smiling, it was starting to hurt my face, it wouldn't fade away at all, this blissful feeling.  
>When I finally got to them they were still holding each other tightly. I figured Serah told Vanille that I approve of their relationship, because she flashed me a big smiled and mouthed the words, "Thank you," to me as she looked over Serah's shoulder. There was no reason to thank me I didn't do anything, I was just finally being the big sister that Serah needed again.<p>

I made another promise to myself then, that I would be in her life more constantly. Unexpectedly they kissed. I turned away and blushed a bit, I think I was feeling embarrassed. I don't know why, maybe seeing my sister kissing someone was a little too much for me. But nonetheless, I rather her be kissing someone she loved than someone she didn't. I did peek for a moment at them and they were still going at it.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat, hopefully that would draw their attention so that they could come up for air. Plus as I said before… kind of uncomfortable here. That's when they (finally at long last) pulled away from each other. They acted timid once they stopped kissing.

"S-sorry Sis. I guess we got carried away."

"Yeah I noticed. Don't worry about it." I waved it off. There was no need to discuss **that **any further.

"Lightning, you wanted to see Fang right? She isn't here now." I could feel my face twist in anguish. I didn't know why she would say that, like we were best friends or something. It made me remember that I'm supposed to meet up with Fang soon. So I made an excuse.

"N-no. I wanted to see you… Vanille?"

Serah and Vanille stared at me blankly, I felt a bit squeamish. It was really creepy how they both stared at me like that at the same time. I hastily tried to explain myself as to why I said that, but I was doing poorly at it. Somehow though they both bought it. Even though I only said I wanted to talk with her to get to know her better, since I never got a chance to meet her. Fang did bring her up enough times that I occasionally became curious about her.

Serah was surprisingly calm about it, she even took her leave after saying goodbye to both Vanille and I. She said she was going to head home, she didn't need to bother telling us that but I guess it was better to know than not know. At least if she was going home I knew she would be safe, unless her ex came sniffing around, but she's a big girl she can take care of herself. Shortly after that Vanille invited me in.

_(At least now I didn't have to break in. That idea had been thrown out the window once Serah opened the door. I guess it worked out better this way. I can't afford to get hauled off to jail)_

As I entered the house a rush of nostalgia flowed into me. I noticed the mats that were on the floor next to the kitchen, I had lain on one not too long ago. Fang brought me here and showed me such kindness and concern. She showed me hospitality as well and I threw it back in her face. I was slowly forgetting all the times I got hostile with her.  
>I don't know why such anger arose within me whenever Fang would say something to me. Anything, it could have been something simple and I would snap at her, like a rabid animal, she doesn't deserve that kind of treatment from me. It was like a trigger I couldn't turn it off, even if I wanted to, it was out of my control. I'm so contradictory… how can I say I'm in love with her when I constantly bark at her.<p>

"Light?" I almost forgot where I was or what I was doing, before Vanille said my name. I was lost in my thoughts. Actually I was thinking about Fang, but when am I **not** thinking of her?

"Sorry Vanille. I was pondering on something." She shook her head.

"It's okay. You were thinking about Fang, weren't you?"

"What? No I was—

"It's okay! I could tell by the dreamy look on your face. Plus your face is turning red, it's really cute!" I quickly put my hands over my face, and yelled through my hands.

"NO I'M NOT! DON'T SAY THAT!" I'm so embarrassed! Why is she just like Fang? She was so perceptive, like Fang is.

"Hehe, don't get worried over it. I know you like Fang a lot. I saw the way you would look at her and talk with her. It kind of made me jealous that you two had such a bond already. I felt intimidated by you Light. You're just so beautiful and strong, I could see why Fang feels the same way about you." Vanille said in a docile way.

Did she just say what I think she said? Fang really does feel the same I do? And I never thought myself to be intimidating, probably because of the way I carry myself. I'm actually pretty independent I never relied on others, unless I had to, or was force too. Hmm… maybe she feels intimidated by me because of Fang…? Does Vanille have a slight crush on her? As I raised these questions to myself something crossed my mind.  
><em>(Vanille! Don't forget you're dating my sister! Don't break her heart or I'll come after you! I for one don't mind sticking up for my sister… but this feeling I'm having now… is out of jealousy) <em>

"Vanille why do you say all that? You're so familiar with me and we've never met until now." She smiled frankly at me.

"The truth is… I was spying on the two of you. That day when Fang carried you here, I watched. I was hiding in the back room and didn't come out, so Fang thought I wasn't home." Ah I see. So that's why she knows me… in a way. Hmph! Now I'm really starting to believe the story about Fang being a Spy. If Vanille was so sneaky then she probably picked it up from her.

"Oh! I'm sorry I just realized what a terrible hostess I've been. I haven't offered you anything to drink, I didn't even ask if you wanted to sit or anything!" She lowered her head, bowing to me in a way to apologize. It made me feel bad like she had to beg me to forgive her. She's probably doing so thinking I'd do something horrible otherwise. I had to quickly defuse the situation.

I told her it was alright and that I didn't mind standing and that I wasn't thirsty. She still was very insistent on apologizing, I had to use my sister's name as a way around this. I told her that Serah wouldn't want to see her lowering herself in such a way. That my sister would most likely have some choice words about it to her. Vanille composed herself shortly after and seemed a little embarrassed. It was funny how I knew saying something to that effect would snap Vanille out of it.  
>Almost like I knew that Serah would definitely hate seeing her in this apologetic state. It was strange, this sudden feeling almost like I've been here before. Being in these same circumstances, I was probably reminiscing on how I had to break up fights between Snow and Serah or between Serah and myself. But it didn't feel that way… it really felt like I've seen this play out in my mind before. It scared me a little.<p>

Vanille and I talked for a bit longer, it was actually a pleasant conversation. I felt it was easier to talk to her than it was with Fang. She was more open and direct, she wasn't as naïve as I first figured. Then again I know you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, I had this girl figured out wrong from the start. Vanille was a very sweet, playful and outgoing person. I could see now why my sister needed someone like her in her life.  
>I had to go already… I was having such a great time talking with Vanille and getting to know her that I lost complete track of time. When she asked where I was going off to in such a hurry I told her I had to meet up with a friend. I didn't tell her it was Fang that I was going to meet, there was no reason to hide that fact from her but I foolishly did. I hope I don't get any backlash for it later but in all honesty it really wasn't any of her business. It sounds cold I know, but it's the truth.<p>

I dashed out of the house, I literally hit the ground running once I got outside. I barely had a chance to say goodbye to Vanille. I can't remember why I was rushing off, most likely it was to make up for lost time. I was never a person who was late I was always prompt; this wasn't the type of person I was. I don't think I was ever late for anything my entire life, was I just rushing off to meet Fang, because she was going to tell me her secrets. I was beginning to doubt that, to hear what she had to say. My real purpose for running off, one I didn't want to admit, was to just go and see her. To see Fang to spend time with her, I didn't care what she had to tell me anymore. I was like one of those schoolgirls who became obsessed with an upperclassmen. It was undignified for me, this is the kind of person I had become. I can't stay that I was entirely delighted by it but I wasn't shameful of it either.

When I arrived at the beach it was nothing but a vast emptiness. Almost to the way I felt inside for a moment. I worried that I came too late to meet Fang, since I knew I wasn't drastically late, that she should have been here waiting for me. My footing sank slightly as I walked across the sand, I got near the ocean line and sat down in front of it. I pulled my legs into my chest, tucking them in tightly, and rested my head on my knees. With one arm placed around my legs I used my free hand and started drawing into the sand with my finger. It was nothing to brag about it wasn't a masterpiece or anything, all I did was draw Fang's face, giving her literal fangs.  
>It was just for fun I snickered and erased the image from the sand, using the palm of my hand. Flickering away any remaining sand from my palm, I placed my other arm around my legs too. I didn't want to think that Fang had stood me up, I wouldn't be surprised if she did, I don't know why I kept waiting. Maybe it was my will to stay, to stay and see her regardless even though she might now show up. I must have waited for an hour or more before suddenly feeling sleepy. It could have been from the way I was sitting or resting my head but I did feel very comfortable and this place was so serene. I drifted off to sleep, I don't know how but I did.<p>

I wasn't out for very long, although when I had opened my eyes, the sun was starting to set. When I woke up I noted that I wasn't in the spot I was in originally. I no longer had my legs tucked into my chest but instead I was in a leaning position. I knew I was leaning on someone because I was able to feel their warmth. My head was kind of slumped over, whom ever I was resting on, I probably had my head on their shoulder. My neck ached it felt stiff, when I moved it I was probably sleeping like that for a while. I started moaning as I begun to stretch.

"You awake, Sunshine?" Only one person in the world would call me that. I couldn't tell it was Fang before, since her face was hidden from view, with the way I was leaning against her. But I had a funny feeling it was her, plus I had smelled that sweet scent again temporarily. That sweet scent was always emanating from her, it was sometimes soothing.

"Yeah…" I spoke in a raspy voice as I rubbed my neck.

"Wow. You sound really sexy right now. I'll be sure to be around the next time when you wake up."

"You **would** make a comment like that. I expected nothing less from you Fang." I grunted and Fang just chuckled.

"You know me too well. I'm sorry that I'm late by the way."

"Hmph! You're always late. I'm surprised you showed up at all! For once we were finally meeting up like you said, and you blow it. How could you stand me up like this? It's not polite to make people wait around you know."

"I know Lightning… I know." She sounded distraught. I placed my hand on arm and started rubbing up and down the length of it. I was thinking it might make her feel better since she seemed so down. I was taking on the role of being the compassionate one. Fang was always doing that for me, being uplifting, though she didn't show it in the cleverest of ways. But everyone has their own methods on trying to be helpful to one another… and this was my way.

In a way I've always had trouble with words, finding the right words to say to encourage people. I was never the one to give long speeches or say, "Do your best", there were some instances in my life where I had no choice. I had to reach deep down within myself to find those few words of encouragement to get people motivated. I didn't have the choices back then to back out or to run away; Fang otherwise seemed so steadfast. If she wanted to she would be the type to run away, but people looked to me for guidance and leadership. Thinking of it now I didn't want that kind of responsibility, I only wanted to be in charge of my life, not many that followed me.

"It's okay you know. I actually caught a nice nap while I was waiting for you. I was probably tired, I guess I haven't been getting much sleep." Fang looked over at me, her eyes shimmering in the sunlight. My cheeks burned up, it reminded me of how much I fell in love with those jade-colored eyes of hers.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"…It's not like you. To be so calm and collected. Are you really the Sunshine that I know?" Fang turned her body and started leaning into me. I leaned back putting my arms behind me, she kept pushing forward the more I would try to move away from her. She practically climbed over me, towering over my body. Her hands on either side of me, digging their way into the sand. I saw no way out as I began to tremble with my heart beating dramatically.

I couldn't move I didn't even know what to do. I let out a tiny whimper saying, "yes", to tell her it was me. She was on top of me, I could feel her body against mine, and it was arousing to say the least. But I couldn't—didn't—I finally pushed her off me.

"Fang! Cut it out! What are you doing?" As soon as I pushed her off me I jumped to my feet. Brushing off any sand I may have had on me; Fang did the same as well.

"Relax, yeah? I was only playing."

"Hmph! Yeah right. You seemed plenty serious to me. Asking me if I'm… me. Who else would I be? Only because I didn't rage at you, you assume I'm someone else? That's insulting and you were being very vulgar. Stop acting like a kid!" I crossed my arms and turned my back toward her.

"I knew it'd be too easy…" She spoke very softly but in a way so that I was able to hear. I knew it all this is just a game to her. I was getting very emotional I could feel the tears filling in my eyes. I did my best not to let them out.

"You were trying to get me angry weren't you?"

"Yeah… sorry. I'm just so _used_ to that Lightning. The one who's always ready to pick a fight with me at a moments notice. I'm really sorry." I could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"People can change you know. If they're willing to try… they can change." I spoke halfheartedly. It's always like this between us. The one person you love, who you want to give yourself too completely, is the very same person that can tear you down. I don't think that was Fang's intention at all, but all this nonsense of fooling around, she should just get serious for once.

Fang had a stern look on her face, usually I'd been the one with that look on mine. She rushed over to me and held me tightly in her arms. It caught me off guard I didn't know how to react. I always felt safe in her arms for some reason, I've been held like this before by her, but each time it felt different. All at once it was something familiar to me, and yet not at all. I knew in her own way this was how she would apologize to me… but she didn't need to say it. After all I should be the one apologizing to her… but I couldn't say it either.  
>It was nice for lack of a better word, standing with her there on the beach, while she held me in her arms as the sun was setting. It was like a page out of a fairy tale book, these things never tend to happen in real life. I wanted to stay in that moment with her a while longer, besides the fact that I had only put my arms around her recently. I didn't have time to fully enjoy the effects from the hug when she let go and grabbed my hand. She said she was still going to take me to the tower, which she wanted to do from the start, and said we'd get a nice view of Pulse. Well, she called it Gran Pulse because she's very proud to call this her home.<p>

_(Why would I know that? Fang's never spoken to me about it… not that I can recall. Why am I remembering something that I __**don't**__ even remember talking about?) _I dismissed it. I didn't want to think about it now, all these unaccountable memories I've had of late, I'll figure it out sooner or later I know but now I only want to enjoy the company of this woman.

As Fang pulled me along in toe she started opening up. Telling me all these things from her past childhood. She really seemed happy telling me about how she independently grew up and didn't have to rely on others; that it was easier for her to be on her own. Even though she sounded happy about it I could hear a tone of sadness and loneliness in her voice. I already knew that it was tough for her growing up alone without a family, Fang only told me the happier times, especially ones with Vanille. I'll admit I felt a tinge of jealousy but I didn't know Fang back then so I couldn't complain.

She was leaving out the bad times on purpose and only relaying the good times. We share that connection, her and I, losing your parents so young isn't an easy thing. And when no one else is there for you… when no one will claim you… you're forced to do everything on your own. So much so that you become closed off from the world and stop trusting people. Maybe it was harder for me than for Fang, not growing up but to trust people. I could never trust anyone but myself.  
>But I was able to trust her I could really open up to her without feeling used or mislead. I'm being contradictory with myself again, I say that only because of how I yelled at her without hesitation. Right now though I feel at ease. We had to walk all the way to the edge of town to get to our means of transportation to the tower. It was a very long walk but at least I got some more insight into Fang's past, I began thinking that maybe she was finally going to tell me everything.<p>

_To be continued..._


	12. Shedding Some Light

**_Hey everyone! Here's the next installment, finally! Again sorry for the delay I've been preoccupied with other things as of late. Sorry I will do my best to update sooner since (sadly) this story, will only have a few more chapters. I've probably stated this before but still,just wanted to be clear on that matter.  
><em>****_This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones, they will gradually get longer as time goes by. Hopefully you all don't feel its drawn out or too long, I did however try to put in more depth and detail into the story. But then again there are questions that need answering. XDD_**

**_Anyway without further delay please, as always, read, review, and enjoy! Take care. Cya later!_**

**_Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE FINAL FANTASY FRANCHISE  
><em>**

**_Claimer: I DO OWN THIS STORY HOWEVER  
><em>**

**_Copyright: ICEDRAGONMIST 2011-2014_**

* * *

><p><em>It was chaotic, stressful, and I worried I would go insane. I don't know what to think anymore, the only thing that's kept me going… all this time… is her. She means everything to me she means the world to me. I would gladly give my life for her if I must, in a way I already have. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for that woman. She made me feel like no one else ever had, she made me feel invincible, even though in my egotistical ways I already felt that. She's strong and steadfast and I would have followed her into the depths of Hell.<em>

_Only knowing what was on the surface and not underneath, made it that much harder for her to break down those walls. I had to be the one to do it, I wanted to do it. It wasn't easy I had to gain her trust, her respect; I had to make her see me as an equal. It was because of her that I fought that much harder… there was something about her… something that instantaneously attracted me to her. Maybe it was on the surface at first, but who wouldn't be attracted to her? She's beautiful, cunning, intelligent, a natural-born leader, and the greatest fighter I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Hmm, but what more can I say about Lightning? _

_(What do I do now? I know I said I'd bring her to the tower to talk, but what do I say actually? I should've been more ready for this moment. Then again I never thought it would come… not in all this time…)_

"Fang…? Is everything alright?" I was rubbing my head and smiling like an idiot. Oh no, I guess it's catching on. Even I'm calling myself an idiot now. The sound of her footsteps resonated throughout the hollow chamber as she walked over to me.  
>I was still planning on what to do, when I heard her stop and softly she put her hand on my bare left shoulder. Her hands were always so warm and soft, I could even feel it through her glove now. The warmth of her hand felt very comforting on my skin.<p>

"Fang, what's the matter? Don't tell me you've changed your mind again." I turned around slowly to face her, still I was planning on what to say. Searching for the right words to say to Lightning was always a challenge. She had a disconcerting look on her face. She probably thought I was going to bail on her again.

"No Light. Everything's fine, really. I was just taking a moment—to take it all in! I haven't been here in a very long time… so I was reminiscing." I'm such a pathetic lair. Even I didn't believe a word of that nonsense I spouted. I must have lied to Light a thousand times by now… so maybe I was the only one who could tell.

I put on a fragile smile and laugh to follow. She raised an eyebrow at me and crossed her arms. Taking that normal stance of hers, like she always did when she felt that something wasn't quite right. There was no reason to lie about it though, I wasn't actually lying I was reminiscing about the last time I were here. Damn, it feels like a lifetime ago… so much time has passed. Honestly I wanted to take her to the top of the tower, I was still feeling nervous and working up the courage to say what I had too.

Plus all the things that I wanted to say to her were jumbled around in my mind. I still don't know where to start… I thought this would be easier. What was I thinking? It **would** be easier if she would just—I don't know. That dream she talked about should've been enough to shake something. But I guess it will take a little more shoving to get anything going in her yet.  
>On the inside I was shouting, ranting and raving on what an idiot I am. Ah, she was right, Lighting always did call me out on it. I'm now proving it to myself on how stupid I can be… this shouldn't be so difficult. I should cut to the chase and tell her exactly how I feel! No that wouldn't do anything, I tried that before… telling her again won't make a bit of difference.<p>

It was only when I looked up at her again that I realized I had been lost in my thoughts. I didn't even notice I had, had my hand at my chin, which was something I always did when I was deep in thought. Luckily I didn't think out loud, it would've only created more problems.

"What's with you? I called out your name a bunch of times."

"You did?"

"Yeah." She nodded. She still had her eyebrows raised at me, I bet she's thinking I lost it or something.

"Sorry…"

"Where were you?"

"Hm? I was here. I'm still standing here." She let the air out from her nostrils as she smirked. She uncrossed her arms as well and with her arm searched out, she placed her index finger to my forehead.

"No, in here. You seem lost in there." Tapping her slender finger against my forehead as she spoke knowingly. A smile tugged at my lips, not because of what she was doing or saying, but because it reminded me of how instinctive she could be.

"I was-um-I—

"Still reminiscing?"

The smile on my lips grew wider as I nodded in agreement. I lifted my hand to hers, holding her hand in mine, taking her along with me to the elevator. There was no reason to stay on the ground floor all day. Besides I said that I would give her a nice view as well.

"Hey! Fang stop pulling on my arm like that! You're going to pull it off!"

"Sorry Light! I got a little excited that's all." She huffed as she jerked her arm away. Yeah… I didn't need to drag her to the elevator with me, it wasn't as if she were coming with me unwillingly to being with.

"Well take it easy. Or give me some fair warning next time."

"But it's not like I can pull it off, yeah?"

"Hmph! Even so…"

She was ticked off, I can't win. We got on the elevator and I set the lever to go to the roof. She stood on the opposite end, with her back against the wall, with both her arms and legs crossed. Her eyes were closed and her head was turned, so I thought to lighten the mood.

"You know I thought you liked it rough."

"Excuse me?" She slowly turned her head, she stared at me annoyingly. I walked over to her knowing that would grab her attention.

"Light… we could skip all this and get to the main event." I moved in closer to her and placed my hands on either side of her, pressing my hands firmly on the cool metal wall. She didn't even flinch.

"Come on Light. I know you like me… so why don't we just—oof!"

_(DAMMIT! Dammit… she punched me right in the gut! I didn't even see her making a fist) _

"Ugh… dammit… Light…"

"Cut it out! So help me Fang if you keep it up I'll—!" She raised her fist at me. I stood back with my hands up defensively.

"Okay! Okay! Relax I was only messing around. Geez Sunshine, you really need to lighten up. That right hook of yours isn't a joke, it should be declared a deadly weapon. I always get the brute force of it too, you never did pull your punches…"

"What do you mean by that?" I groaned trying to stand up straight from being doubled over in pain from being punch in the stomach. That really hurt… she has no idea.

"Well, you did punch me before… when we sparred. Don't you remember? You weren't gentle at all." She shook her head.

"I didn't punch you when we sparred. I forced my knee in your stomach. I only punched you once before in the face. Now that I'm thinking about it I actually forgotten why I punched you."

"Yeah right. You always looked for an excuse to punch, kick, or slap me across the face. Light just admit you love to abuse me!"  
>Her mouth hung slack. I guess she felt that I insulted her, but there was some truth behind it all. I <strong>know<strong> for a fact she took some enjoyment from beating me up.

"FANG! THAT IS SO NOT TRUE! The only reason I ever did that to you is because you'd piss me off! If anything it's your own fault for getting me mad! You're the one who takes pleasure in it, if I didn't know any better; I'd say you like getting pushed around. Maybe you're a masochist."

"You're joking right?"

Light shook her head again and crossed her arms. I had nothing to say back in retaliation. I couldn't come up with anything to defend myself, which made it seem as if that were true. I'm not that type of person, honestly. Why would she even think that?

That was the longest and most humiliating elevator ride of my life. Light was right about one thing though, I did sort of set myself up for that one. It's my fault… I'll take blame for that one. I got out of the elevator first and she followed behind me, I got up to the ledge placing my hands over it. I looked out staring in awe of Grand Pulse stretched out in front of me. The view was just as spectacular and breath-taking as it had always been.  
>I was trying to remember the last time I was here… I wasn't alone either. The more I found myself trying to remember that time, years ago, the more I felt myself fighting back the tears. I was never one to fully let out my emotions, especially in front of Lightning. It was painful to think about… knowing that the one thing closest to me is the one thing I cannot reach. This is why it is so painful to me, being here again, as a flash-flood of sensations and memories wash over me.<p>

"Wow… Fang is this what you wanted to show me? This is an incredible view. You can practically see everything from this point, it's really amazing." I was so focused on how and what I was feeling; I didn't notice that she was standing next to me.

"Yeah this is my favorite spot. I used to come up here all time! Mainly to think or get away from everything, sometimes I just wanted to be alone. Also… this place is special to me." As I spoke those last words I began tightening my fists. I wasn't fully aware I was doing so until I looked down, and saw how white my knuckles had become.

"So why did you stop coming here?" I turned to her but she was still looking out at the view. I couldn't take my eyes off her. The sunlight shining on her pale skin, made her look even more beautiful than she already was. I guess I stayed silent for too long… admiring her and not giving her an answer. Because of that, it gave purpose for her to finally look over at me.

"What is it? Why… are you staring at me like that?" I smirked and shook my head.

"It's nothing. You look very beautiful in this light.

"You mean in the sunlight?"

"Yeah." I chuckled as she cracked a smile.

"So… are you trying to say I was ugly before or something?"

"WHAT?! NO! No of course not! I never thought that at all! Not ever!" As I was poorly defending myself this time around; Lightning had burst out into laughter.

"You were joking?!" She nodded her head as she continued to laugh. Well this is awkward… now she's the one making jokes? Then what am I supposed to do? I should've seen that coming.

"Alright, alright so you got me."

"Don't be a brat about it."

"I'm not!" I was being whiny. So maybe I was being a brat… slightly. I had enough humiliation for one day. I had to move forward on what I wanted to do, so I placed my hands flat on the brick ledge, and hopped up on it. The ledge was pretty narrow my feet were nearly hanging over it.

"Here take my hand!" I swung my arm back, reaching my hand out to her. Light looked at me like I was a crazy person and she wasn't really far off.

"Are you nuts?! What do you think you're doing? Get down from there now!" She yelled out in a panicked voice, she looked terrified as well.

"No! Just take my hand!"

"Fang! Listen to me! Please get—

"No! Light just take my hand! Please… trust me."

"…I do trust you Fang. But this is crazy!" I nodded in agreement.

"I know! But I have my reasons… so please take my hand."

I could see in her eyes and face how reluctant she was. It wasn't like her to be so hesitant about anything, the Light I knew was fearless. I understood though… I _understand _why she would act so cautiously. It wasn't her fault… it was mine.

I could tell she still had her doubts about it, her hand was shaking as she reached out to grab my mine. I held her hand tightly in mine and pulled her up on the ledge with me. Light seemed a bit unsteady on her feet she was still trembling. Besides who wouldn't be so fearful to be standing out on the edge at this astounding height?

"Okay! Are you ready?!" I was super hyped up. Something about standing on the edge of a very tall structure was invigorating. Heh, maybe I was a bit of a thrill seeker.

"Ready for what?!" Light yelled out at me. She grew very pale at the moment and I could only laugh. Maybe I was getting some sort of twisted pleasure out of this.

"On the count of three!"

Her eyes darted back and forth between me and the very steep drop below. To a ground you couldn't even see any more from this height. She realized what I was about to do. Light was doing her best to talk me out of it, I ignored her and counted.

"THREE!" Skipping one and two I yelled out at the top of my lungs! Without any various warning I jumped; taking Light with me.

As we were descending she shouted her head off at me. I know she cursed at me and probably wanted nothing more than to beat me to a bloody pulp. I could only make out every other word she roared at me, we were falling way too fast, and the wind was whistling passed my ears. I wasn't planning on dying by any means, I figured this would be a new and exciting way to start the conversation.

Actually I was hoping by doing this she would forget… not completely but I still wanted to hold off on revealing the intimate details of the past. This was a delicate topic to discuss I wanted to buy some more time because I still didn't know how to explain it all. I didn't want to just rattle off any meaningless information either, but I didn't want to keep pushing it off.

I noticed that we were getting a little too close to the ground, the beautiful scenery that I saw stretched out before me moments ago, was making itself clearer the closer we neared the ground. I called out to my partner to come for us, I was cutting it close. The last thing I remembered; Lightning screaming her head off about how she was going to kill me, if we ended up dying.  
>Which in a way is kind of ironic. How could she kill me if we're dead? I don't know but I would find it difficult to do, but for someone of Lightning's status; they'd find a way to undertake an impossible task such as that one.<p>

In one fell swoop, as quickly as the gravity was pulling us down, my partner came to get us that much faster. It wasn't a graceful landing, on its back. It was a pretty rough one even Light made a grunting noise from the harsh impact. She still had a tight hold on my hand, she had her eyes closed as she was panting heavily. No doubt from all the shouting she was doing as we were falling. She opened her eyes and slowly turned to look at me, I know I had a grin on my face… which in hindsight wasn't the best time to have one.  
>She was trembling and trying to catch her breath. Her voice was horsed and shaken as she tried to talk and tell me something. I was bracing myself, I felt her hand loosen from mine, and swiftly she grabbed my wrist practically crushing it with all her might. I yelped in pain but that was my fault. I shouldn't have smiled like that, I know I probably frightened her too.<p>

"Take it easy!"

"You… you tried to… kill me…!"

"No I wasn't! See, look! We're safe—we're fine now!"

"Just because… you have suicidal tendencies… doesn't mean you should drag other people with you!"

"Light it wasn't like that! It was… a joke. Hahaha… see it was funny…" Light was so enthralled with wanting to hurt me that she was oblivious to the fact that we were flying around on the back of a Behemoth.

"Light! Listen I was only trying to—

"Wait—wait a minute. What is this thing?" So she finally noticed. She took the time to lower her fist and actually take a moment to view her surroundings. Plus we **were** flying around in the sky now.

"This is my partner!"

"This _thing_ is your partner?" I smiled widely and shook my head. I think Light was in a bit of shock, she didn't seem to fully comprehend what was going on. Well… I did in a way make her jump off the roof with me and nearly crush her to death.

"This is Bahamut; he's been my partner for years."

"I see… this makes sense since he flies. This is probably how you'd get around so quickly, how you would show up out of nowhere and then disappear the next."

"Yeah probably."

She still looked confused, but it was true, this was how I got around. That was most likely one of the things that weighed on her mind, now she doesn't have to wonder anymore. I should've done this ages ago… I don't why I held back all this time. We flew around; circling the tower mostly as Lightning was still taking everything in.  
>She looked happy though, after a while she didn't seem fearful as she was before. Maybe she found her bearings or maybe she… well I don't want to get to ahead of myself. I'll keep taking it slowly… then again almost falling to our deaths wasn't taking it slow.<p>

"So what do you and your partner do?" She smiled as she asked and patted Bahamut's back.

"I'll show you…" I gave the command for Bahamut to take us to the Hunting grounds. It was nothing more than miles of plains. A gigantic opened field with all manners of monsters roaming around, surrounded by massive canyons as far as the eye can see. From a birds-eye view it resembled a massive scar, a scar that's been here for thousands of years. To me it was simply another, most beautiful place here on Gran Pulse.

"Fang, what is this place?!" Lightning asked shouting as we flew overhead. Her eyes widened in wonder as she took in the magnificent sight of land. Part of me felt ashamed… the other part felt that I had another chance to do this correctly.

"It's beautiful, yeah? I came her a lot too! Very long ago… Bahamut! Take us down!"

He dove straight down toward the ground before pulling up and landing in a spot wide enough, for him to spread out his massive wings and body. I still can't get that image out of my head, Light gritted her teeth and hung on tightly to Bahamut's back when we flew down.  
>Then all at once she put her arms around my torso. Once again, it felt very welcoming and refreshing for a change. She was the one holding onto me this time… even when we landed she still held me tightly. Light had her body pressed up against mine, her chest pressing into my back, but I didn't dare complain about it. Nor did I want too.<p>

"Light…"

"Yes?"

"You… can let go now. We've landed."

"Oh, right! Of course—ahem! I'll just get down now…" It was really cute how embarrassed she got. She let go of me, sadly enough, and hop down from Bahamut's back. She was straightening out her vest and skirt, as well as combing her finger through her pink locks. Her hair did get a little wind-blown so it was only natural for her to fix it.

"You know I did tell you to give me a warning next time!" Light suddenly blurted out.

"You're still alive aren't ya?" I asked and chuckled as I got down from Bahamut. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Even so! That wasn't funny. I swear you live to torment me."

"But you didn't seem to mind it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you did have your arms wrapped around me pretty tightly." I was teasing her, I even held myself as a way to imitate her. Her face grew red. I wasn't sure if that was from anger, or her feeling very mortified again.

"I thought you were going to cut off my air supply."

"I told you," She spoke through gritted teeth and tightened her fists. Yeah she was plenty mad. "I was taken aback. That was all! So don't read anymore into it!"

"Are you sure?" I smirked as I began walking over to her.

"If you wanted to hold me, lovingly in your arms, all you had to do was ask." The very moment I got close enough to her she reached behind her back and pulled out her Gun blade. She extended the blade; outstretched before me. The tip of it nearly nicked my nose.

"What did I say about doing that? Or do you need a refresher course like in the elevator formerly?"

"Whoa! Take it easy Sunshine. I wasn't being serious… much. Now put that thing away before either of us gets hurt."

"Hmph! You wouldn't be able to beat me now anyway. I've practiced a lot lately."

"Yeah I know but I'm not in the mood to fight right this second."

She folded up her weapon placing it in its sheath again and I was finally able to relax. Maybe she couldn't tell but I was so tense when she pulled her blade out on me, I was also sweating on the inside. I honestly don't know why I felt or reacted that way, maybe because I was still gearing myself for what was going to happen.  
>I don't really know what <strong>will<strong> happen, I've never made it this far with her before. Something's change and I can put my finger on what it is. I'm probably over thinking this at the same time I know it's true… something I did or said changed things. Maybe she changed something without knowing it.

As I was deliberating on what was going on, Bahamut took his stance, he spread his wings, and in a flash he flew off. Some wind and dust got blown in our faces but it was normal for that to happen. Light on the other hand sounded irritated by it.

"Ack! I think I got some (cough, cough) dirt in my mouth!"

"HA! Well next time keep it closed, yeah?"

"Where is he going anyway?" I placed my hands on my waist and shrugged my shoulder. I was staring up toward the sky, getting lost in my head again… when I felt Lightning touching my forearm. So I turned to face her.

"Hey… you never did tell me what this place is or why you brought me here. And why did Bahamut leave us here? You command him don't you, so why did he take off?"

"He's not a pet Lightning! He goes when he's not needed anymore. He did his job, he brought us to where I told him to take us! Don't worry about it, when I need him I'll call out for him, and he'll show up. Okay?" I know I sounded like I bit her head off. I did get a little upset about what she said… I guess it was old memories stirring up inside me again.

"I'm sorry I didn't know…" That docile look on her face got to me, I felt bad about _sort_ of yelling at her. The thing I hated most was the feeling of her hand slipping off my arm.

"No… I'm sorry Light. I didn't mean to yell." I sighed feeling disappointed in myself.

"Well this place is called Hunting grounds and with good reason. You see, this is my job. I hunt all these monster out here with the help of my partner. Way back when, when I assumed the role of responsibility for another, I had to take on various jobs to make some money. This was one of those ways… after a while I got used to it and kept doing.

Mostly I do it to keep in shape; to do something productive and to keep my fighting skills up. I… didn't want to feel like I was doing nothing or being useless, you know? A few years ago there was a huge increase of all these monsters and creatures I've never seen before. So I was hired to take care of it… the problem since then had fixed itself. With some help from me of course. But I still do it for the money as well."

I didn't even realize what I had done. I was very lax in telling her some more of my past, about my job so to speak. Perhaps I was easily swayed by Light's upsetting face and soft-spoken voice at the time or maybe I was feeling shameful about my behavior. Guilty… maybe and uneasy about the situation I had put into play.

"You… did all that by yourself?"

"I wasn't alone, Light."

"I know, I know. Regardless, still in a way you **were** alone. This is dangerous, I can't believe this is what you do with your time. I shouldn't be surprised though… I still can't forget the way you showed up at my door. You were battered and bleeding I didn't know what to think, now of course it all makes sense. This job of yours, you're putting your life on the line practically every day."

I was lying to her, the way I showed up that night wasn't because I had a run-in with a few monsters. I couldn't very well tell her I fought with another person. Strange how she didn't bring up the blood she found on me… the blood that wasn't mine. Maybe she's forgotten or could be now she's thinking that it came from a monster. At least for now it would be believable enough for her to be able to put it behind her.  
>I hope… in any case I noticed that Light was still brushing off some dirt. I chuckled thinking about how she yelled at me for dripping water on her floor. It wasn't that she was a neat freak or anything, but it was a habit of hers to have things in order. I put my hand on her shoulder to get her attention, when she looked at me I saw that she had some dirt on her face. Funny enough… it kind of brought out the color of her eyes.<p>

"You have some dirt on your face."

"I do? Where?" She began brushing her fingers around her face in a fast-pace motion. I shook my head at how silly she was being. I took her hand in mine again.

"Come with me. There's a pond behind that ridge." I pointed out to the area with my finger.

"Okay. Let's go."

I didn't have to drag her with me. Honestly she was the one walking ahead, pulling me along. Light was walking in the exact direction I had pointed in, I didn't think I pointed that far ahead. It seemed as if she knew where she were going already. Besides that the area was hidden from view, you literally couldn't see it from where we were standing. So how did she know where to go?

Part of me was happy about it, that she instinctively knew where to go. It amazed me really since she seem as if she'd never been here in the first place. I knew I had a wide smile plastered on my face… due to the fact that my cheeks were hurting. As we neared the entrance way to the hidden pond, we were able to see a few beams of sunlight coming through the opening. The sunlight was so bright; blinding us as we passed through the narrow cavern. The blinding light soon dulled away as we came to the clearing.  
>And here it was still all these years. Untouched, unchanged, a small piece of paradise that I used to frequent. That shallow pond with the waterfall flowing in it, coming from the cliff above. Strong; sturdy trees that stood tall and beautiful green grass that sparkled in the sunlight. It was a fantastic sight to see, it was enough to make me cry… being with Lightning like this… tends to bring out my more feminine side. Then again all of this… this whole place… was nothing more than a memory.<p>

"Whoa! This place is gorgeous! And are those Chocobo's?"

"Yep, sure are."

"I thought they had all gone. I haven't seen any in ages."

"They're resilient and very smart creatures. They know when to flee when it's dangerous and where to go where it's safe. They usually keep to this area, I don't blame them—I would live here too! That's probably why it's rare to see them nowadays."

Light slowly walked up to one, putting her hand out. The Chocobo neared her and gently nuzzled its beak against her hand. She giggled, it was really sweet seeing her like this again. Although it was slightly out-of-character for a person such as herself, this all reminded me of when I first met her. We used to race Chocobo's for fun back then… but then everything changed.

"Light." I faintly said her name as I walked over to her.

"Hmm?"

"You wanted to wash your face, right?"

"Right. I almost forgot." She ran over to the pond, stepping in it and got closer to the waterfall. I noticed that she had unbuckled the straps on her vest and then unzipped the inner one. Light leaned forward some, putting her arms out, cupping her hands together and caught some of the water in them.

Light, holding the water firmly in her hands, splashed it over her face. The water ran down her face and neck from what I could see. I understood now, why she opened up her vest. Most likely she didn't want to get her clothes wet or at least try not to. She shook her hands dry, shaking her head from side to side as well. Lightning came back over to me although she had just tried to dry herself off, a few droplets of water remained. They ran down her cheeks to her chin and jawline, even down her neck, running down her chest and gathering in her cleavage.

I couldn't help but stare. My eyes stuck, to a part of her body that I haven't seen in… forever. To me it was erotic and I felt nothing more than lust in that moment. To Lighting, I may as well have been a perverted stranger, who was ogling her. I knew she was staring at me; I felt her gaze on me but I still couldn't look away. But I forced myself to shift my eyesight to hers… now instead my eyes were glued to hers. I felt myself being deeply drawn into her azure-colored eyes.  
>I lifted my hand placing it on the side of her face. I couldn't hear it but I saw it, she mouthed my name as she pursed her lips. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to kiss her, if she thought I was going to kiss her, or if she wanted to kiss me on her own. Nothing came of it though… since I once again ruined the moment in my momentary lapse of judgment.<p>

"Lightning… did I ever tell you about the woman I was in love with?" All at once she pulled away from me and I felt beside myself. Her facial expressions where hard to decipher, her lips parted to some extent like she was shocked and her eyebrows narrowed as if she were angry.

Yeah… she was showing signs of very mixed emotions and I couldn't do a thing about. Probably because of the way I phrased it, "the woman I was in love with," and not say the woman **I' am** in love with. Even so, it was clear to me she wouldn't have figured it out. That the woman whom I was speaking of… was Lightning herself.

"Lightning let me explain."

"Is it… that Lebreau girl?"

"What? No! Light—

"Is it Vanille then? Because she and my sister, they're a couple."

"Light I know that and it isn't either of them. Lebreau is friend and Vanille is my family."

"How do you know that? Has Vanille said something to you? And then what am I to you Fang?" _(Ah, geez! What do I say now? I figure I should tread lightly here. I should tell her the truth… honestly there's no point in hiding it)_

"Look, I knew about Serah and Vanille for a long time now. I knew before she ever did… it's hard to explain. Light, you know how I feel about you already. If the kissing wasn't enough to prove it then I don't know what is. Unless you want me to say I love you outright."

"…Then who is this other woman you said you loved?"

"…It's complicated… and it's also a long story." Light crossed her arms and huffed. I knew she was losing her patients with me.

"You promised you would tell me everything. You already explained about your daredevil job, so start telling me about this woman." I shook my head and sighed with frustration.

"Why do you even care? Are you that jealous?"

"It's not the jealousy that should concern you." She seemed to stifle her voice a bit. Light clenched her jaw and looked tense so suddenly.

"Then?"

I was beginning to feel tense myself. I had this spine-tingling feeling that everything was coming to a head. That Lightning's temper was going to _explode_ all over the place, and my poor beautiful face was going to take the brunt of it.

"It's that I feel this woman has something to do with me. That this woman, in question, is part of the reason you're holding back." Well… I certainly wasn't expecting that.

_To be continued..._


End file.
